Chameleon
by Crazedtroll
Summary: The seventh in my Meta-Tests 'verse. There's a new meta in town with unknown intentions. How will the team cope? Recommend you read others in the series first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings! Apologies to all who were following this. Through comments I realized that I'd not been achieving what I was trying for with this story. I'm afraid I wrote it too fast and didn't take the time to properly edit it. That said, I've added and changed things around a great deal. Thanks to DoctorHarrisonWells and ScoobyIce8 for their input and feedback. I'm hoping that these updates will work better with the flow and get you the story I'd been trying for. That said, thanks for hanging in there and sorry you're having to re-read! Comments always welcomed. Not my properties and I make no monies from this. -CT**_

 **Chapter One: Joe**

Some of the best things that happen to us in life are unplanned or unexpected or both. This was true for Detective Joe West. While he had never planned to become a foster father for Barry Allen, he had and his only regret was the pain that had caused it to happen. He'd never dream that Barry would be imbued with superpowers. Nor had he ever thought that he would become best friends with the Harrison Wells introduced by a singularity. He hadn't thought he would take his best friend out for a congratulatory lunch because Harrison had found out he was a father. Granted, the baby was a meta in need of a second source of DNA input and had chosen Harrison to be his father, but still the man was now a father. Perhaps the most unexpected and painful event was the attack by Hatley Rathaway and Harrison's abandonment of Joe.

All these thoughts rattled around in Joe's head as he finished up his daily round of physical therapy. Hartley's attack had left Joe seriously injured, in a coma, with damage to his spine. The doctors hadn't known if he would even wake up. They had told Iris that if Joe did wake, he would be quadriplegic. Through some miracle, Joe not only woke up, but had use of his arms. His spine was slowly healing and he was slowly but steadily regaining sensation and movement in his body. Currently he had control at about the mid-torso level, about half an inch above his belly button.

A ringing phone brought Joe out of his musings. "Hey HG," a voice answered. Joe recognized the voice of Katheryn Click. She was one of the physical therapists. Joe had worked with her once when Bobby, his usual therapist, had been sick. The name of the caller caught Joe's attention and he listened in to Katie's half of the conversation. "How are you doing?" There came a pause of silence. "I thought you were using an electric chair because of your shoulder. Uh huh. Yeah, I could work up some exercises that should help your shoulder if you want to go manual. Why don't you come on in tomorrow around three?"

There was some shuffling of paper and then a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I suppose I could e-mail them. HG you know I prefer to see my patients face to face. If you're having problems with your shoulder or issues with regression I want to see you." There was sincerity and frustration to the therapist's voice. She paused, apparently listening. "HG, I am not a fool. When we had our last session two months ago you reported tingling in your butt. We had also talked about getting you fitted for KFOs. Since our last session, you haven't been seen and now you need help with your shoulder. What is going on with you?"

There came a long silence and then another of her sighs. "Yes. I will send you the exercises but only if you promise you will at least let me come see you if you continue to have issues. Deal? Good."

"Hey Dad," Iris greeted Joe as she entered the room. "You all done?" She looked around, wondering if she needed to speak with anyone. Her father had been conscious for a little over two months, and they had been two long months. He'd asked about his best friend nearly every day. Every day Iris told the same lie - Harrison didn't want to see Joe because he blamed himself for Joe's condition. She wasn't sure how much longer her father would believe the lie or just let it go. For the time being, he was so busy trying to heal and relearn how to use his body, he usually accepted her answer.

"Yes, I am all done. Now, before I let you drive me anywhere, I want you to confirm that you are taking me to the precinct," Joe said, making a mental note to try calling Harrison later. He wasn't giving up on his best friend.

"Yes. I know. Your first day back. Remember, the doctor said only half days to start," Iris nagged. She started to push his wheelchair. Sighing, Joe dropped his hands into his lap.

"Man, I don't know how Harrison did this all day when we did those tests," Joe grumbled. "My arms are killing me. Think he'd give me some pointers?" He looked over his shoulder, catching the odd look on Iris's face. He waited until they were in the car before he decided to question her about it.

"Iris, I'm not a fool. What are you guys keeping from me about Harrison? I haven't seen him in nearly two months. He's my best friend. Why the hell can't I see him, talk to him, or even e-mail him?" Joe locked his gaze on his daughter as she navigated through the city.

"He had a hard time dealing when Hartley hurt you," Iris said. "He blames himself." It wasn't a complete lie. Dr. Wells was, more often than not, drunk now as he lived in house arrest. Iris had seen the footage. The man was a mess. When he wasn't drinking he was abusing himself physically in the most punishing workouts she'd ever seen. Cisco had showed her one day in an attempt to get Iris to go speak with the man.

How do you talk to a man who tried to kill your father? Hell, Harrison hadn't tried. He had succeeded. The doctors had been getting ready to declare Joe dead when his heart had started beating again. Iris had seen Dr. Wells inject something into her father's IV. Later when they confronted him about Joe's death he had admitted to trying. It had torn Barry up. Rather than tell Dr. Wells that Joe was alive, Barry let the man think Joe was dead. For a while the team had kept the scientist in the pipeline but that had stopped when Hartley had tried to reactivate the accelerator. That was when they'd found out that Dr. Wells was a meta-human. He'd used his powers to prevent the accelerator from activating, revealing himself to the team. It had been another nail in his coffin as far as Barry was concerned. He would never forgive the scientist.

Ultimately, Barry had agreed to put the man in house arrest and as far as Iris knew, her best friend hadn't looked back. Now, Dr. Wells lived in his home, cut off from the world. They had taken away his electric wheelchair and put a monitor on his ankle. If he tried to leave the house, Barry and the others would know. The monitor was also supposed to prevent him from using his powers. Cisco called it a "suppression cuff" and claimed it cast a "normal" net over metas. It had all been very confusing for Iris. Iris found herself hoping that her father wouldn't want to see Dr. Wells since the scientist had, abandoned him. It wasn't true, but it was close enough to the truth. For all Joe knew, Harrison had just stopped showing up.

"Sorry baby. Doesn't work for me," Joe declared. "I know when I am being lied to. I know when someone is hiding something. I will see my best friend." He gave Iris a determined look and then let the subject drop.

A few minutes later Joe nervously played with the wheels on his chair as he and Iris rode the elevator up to Capt. Singh. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. At first nobody seemed to notice as Joe wheeled himself out. He wasn't about to let Iris push him here. As he headed towards the Captain's office somebody started to clap. More people joined in and soon Singh was coming out of his office to greet Joe.

"So this is what a miracle looks like," Singh commented as the applause died down. "Come on back to my office. We'll talk." Nodding, Joe motioned for Singh to lead the way. As they entered Singh closed the door.

"I appreciate you letting me come back to work," Joe began after a moment of silence.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Singh rested gently against his desk.

"Captain, I can't keep sitting around waiting for my body to heal. I need to be doing something." Joe shifted in the wheelchair. "Everyday I regain a little bit more control of my body. I would like to see something similar happening with my life."

"Okay. Try to see it from our point. Two months ago you were in a coma. We were told you wouldn't be coming back. This," Singh motioned at the wheelchair, "Joe, this is far from the quadriplegic man I expected to be speaking with."

"Give me a few more weeks and I'll be walking in here," Joe declared confidently. "Look, Captain, I understand that you have to put me on limited duty. Hell, give me paper work. I don't care. Just let me do something."

Sighing, Singh stood to his full height, moving around to his desk chair. "Alright. The next three days you're on desk duty. There's a new vigilante out there. Your job is to get any and all intel on him you can." Singh pointed at a folder at the edge of his desk. Reaching out, Joe took it and started paging through it.

"A vigilante?" Joe paused at a photograph. It was blurry and difficult to make anything out. "This guy popped up what, a week after I was attacked by Hartley?"

"Yeah. Interestingly, his first act was catching Hartley and a group of thugs the kid had hired." Singh sighed, sitting back in his chair some. "Joe, this one is weird. I mean, the Flash, I get it, he's really fast. This one though. Nobody has actually seen anything. People on the street are calling him 'Ghost' and 'Blur.' I need something on this."

"Has he killed anyone?" Joe hadn't seen anything in the reports so far.

"Nope." Singh said with a shake of his head. "He's stopped three muggings, one rape, and a number of break ins as well as responding to two car accidents. At the accidents the survivors say he just sort of appeared in the car. Next thing they knew, they were safely on the grass away from their vehicles."

"Are we certain he is a he?" Joe paused on one report. After a moment he started reading it, "His voice was not a single voice. It was like a whole bunch of people talking at once, starting out kinda fuzzy and then clearing up." Arching an eyebrow, Joe frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Look, just do the best you can for now," Singh declared. "There's plenty of stuff online. I think your daughter has been put on it as well. Maybe ask her if she has anything or knows anyone who does."

"Yeah, right." Sighing, Joe dropped the folder into his lap and turned his chair, heading back out into the precinct. At least he was doing something. Really though, he'd been assigned a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkness Breaths

**Chapter 2 - The Darkness Breaths**

The end of the week could not come fast enough. At least, not as far as Joe was concerned. He spent three days, okay they were half-days but still, trying to track down more information on the new vigilante. There were not photographs. Nobody had seen anything. Everyone described it as if a part of the world moved. The only thing Joe could think was that there was some sort of high tech camo being used. No military in the world had anything like it though. At least not that Joe could find. It had been a mind-numbing three days.

"So, glad you went back to work?" Iris asked as they strolled down the lonely street. They'd gone out for a celebratory dinner. Iris had insisted on treating and it had become dinner and then a movie. Now they were headed back to the car. Perhaps they'd stayed out a bit late, but neither really thought about it.

"Yes. Just, frustrated by this Ghost thing," Joe said. "I mean, at least with the Flash all the descriptions were consistent. This thing never looks the same." Sighing, Joe shook his head as he pushed the wheels of his chair.

"Yeah. My editor is hounding me to get more information. Nobody has anything though," Iris agreed with a sigh. "How do you catch a ghost?"

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Joe turned his head just in time to see three men running at them. From their tattoos he immediately identified them as a local street gang. Opening his mouth to shout, Joe instead received a mouthful of fist which sent him sprawling to the ground. Iris shouted as the two of the men grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. The third man dragged Joe just far enough that they were out of view of the street cameras. Stunned from the blow, Joe could barely think let alone fight.

"No!" Iris shouted as one of them men pinned her against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Joe shouted. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be forced to watch these criminals rape his daughter while he was held helpless to the ground. "Iris!" The gangsters laughed and the two with Iris moved in closer to her. In the darkness by his head, Joe saw movement. It was like the shadows were breathing. Squinting, he could just make out the outline of a man.

"Holy shit," Joe breathed as the shadow detached and seemed to melt. Something struck the man holding Joe down. The gangster collapsed to the ground next to Joe making an odd sort of gurgling noise. "My daughter!" Joe cried, hoping the vigilante would help Iris next.

"What the hell?" One of the gangsters turned towards them. Raising a gun, he fired into the darkness. Something hit him from behind. Shouting, the alley erupted into chaos as the two gangsters tried to fight something they could not see. In the battle Iris was hit and fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Struggling, Joe managed to crawl towards her using his arms.

Silence fell so that all Joe could hear was his own breathing and Iris's. Something was standing over him. Looking up, he struggled to focus on the outline that was a man. He flinched when something was extended towards him. Suddenly, there was blur and the thing stood before him. The creature was tall, with a slender build. The hand reaching towards him was black, maybe dark green. When he took it in his own, he was shocked to feel warmth. He'd expected a glove but it seemed that whatever he was touching was the creature's actual flesh.

"Injured?" A cacophony of sounds issued from the dark head before the word formed. Looking up, Joe realized that the eyes reminded him of a reptile's or feline's. They were completely filled with colour except for the slits that were the irises. The head cocked to the side, like a dog examining him. Joe realized he'd not answered the thing's question.

"No. I'm fine," Joe declared. "Please, check my daughter." There was a small nod and the thing moved towards Iris. "Iris!" Joe called out, hoping she'd react okay.

On the ground, Iris's head was ringing. She'd struck it when she'd been thrust against the wall. Her left arm ached horribly as well. She'd landed on it. Hearing her father's voice she looked up to see some black thing moving towards her. The reporter in her took over and she slipped her phone out, happy she could access the camera easily. As she looked up, the creature stopped. She'd seen a man vibrating so fast she couldn't see him; a man made of metal; and a man on fire. This was like no man she'd ever seen before.

"Damaged?" The voice almost reminded her of the Borg from Star Trek. Many voices being forced into one. She let her gaze start at the top and work down. It's head was mostly hidden in shadow, but the red-brown eyes reflected the light, glowing. She couldn't see a mouth or nose, but there was so much darkness. The shoulders weren't wide, but they looked sturdy. From what she could tell, the muscles were strong, toned. As her gaze swept down, her eyes widened.

"What about you?" Without thinking she reached out towards the creature's left thigh with her injured arm. There, mid-thigh, a knife hilt stuck out of the creature. "Doesn't that hurt?" The vigilante's eyes didn't blink, but it cocked its head as though curious about the injury. It hadn't pulled away from her reach. Taking a breath, Iris reached out and touched the skin around the knife, a clear, almost greenish substance clung to her fingers as she pulled away.

"Upper limb damaged," the voice brought Iris back to her own pain. Blinking, she processed the words and realized it was talking about her arm. The thing crouched, pausing to yank the knife from its thigh. Briefly Iris wondered if the knife was going to be used on her, but the creature only used it to cut her shirt away from her arm. "Clean break. Seek hospital. Not critical." A lizard, Iris thought to herself as she felt his skin against hers while he inspected her injury.

"Are you saying her arm is broken?" Joe demanded. The lizard man made an odd noise and then looking around scuttled into the darkness.

"Must immobilize," the voice came out of the darkness. Lizard man scuttled back, a piece of broken pipe in hand. "Communicate." At first Iris didn't understand what he meant. As he used the pipe and some sort of sticky substance to splint her arm she understood.

"Feels good," Iris said, realizing that the creature wanted her to tell it if it was hurting her. "Who are you? Are you human?"

"Human? What is human?" The giant lizard finished with Iris and gently helped her to her feet. "Wheeled one." Hissing, the lizard returned to Joe and gently lifted him and carried him over to his wheelchair. "Call if need help." It pressed something into Joe's stunned hands. Moving to Iris, it pressed something into her hand as well.

"What is this?" Iris stared at what looked like a small button but appeared to be organic. When Iris squeezed it was like pushing a button.

"Beacon," came the hissed response.

"What about your leg?" Iris looked to where the knife had been. The oozing greenish substance was bright against the dark skin. Was that its blood?

"Not critical." The lizard man seemed to take one last look at Joe before blending into the darkness and vanishing. Blinking, Iris looked around, trying to decide if the creature was still there or gone.

"He's gone," Joe called from his wheelchair. "Did you see what he did with the knife?" Iris shook her head. "Please tell me you were able to get photos or something." Grinning, Iris held up her phone. She'd been stealthily snapping photos and may have even managed to record some audio. "Let's call this in and then I think we need to get that arm looked at by a doctor."

"And then we need to head to STAR labs to see what they think of our new meta," Iris agreed. She may have just gotten one hell of a story. Especially if the pictures turned out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meta Lizard?

**Chapter 3: Meta-Lizard?**

Silence filled the lab. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco stood staring. On the screens was the best picture Iris had managed to take of the lizard man who had saved her and Joe. Her left arm was now encased in a cast and the hospital had provided her with a basic sling. While Iris had been at the ER Joe had been directing an investigation of the crime scene. No knife had been turned up but all three gang members had been taken into custody.

Now they waited in STAR labs as the others examined the photographs. Joe sat in his wheelchair, looking around. He truly expected Harrison to come in at any moment. It didn't happen. They'd been there for nearly an hour and it hadn't happened yet. Everything was different. Cisco was oddly silent as was Caitlin. Both lab employees put a distance between themselves and Barry. As for Barry, well, he seemed angrier, harsher really.

"So, did you manage to get a sample of his blood?" Caitlin asked, finally breaking the silence. Joe had expected Cisco to get super excited about the new vigilante. Instead the young man seemed nonplussed.

"No. We don't know what he did with the knife and the hospital made me wash my hands so whatever I got on them is gone now," Iris said. "But it wasn't red. It was like this greenish colour I think." She looked to her father, catching a look of sadness and nostalgia.

"He didn't seem completely comfortable around us," Joe added. "He sort of scuttled when he moved. That black stuff you see, I thought it was some sort of skin tight suit, but I'm not so sure." He thought about confronting them about Harrison, but he didn't. They'd probably just team up on him with their lies.

"Yeah. It was warm to the touch, like skin," Iris agreed.

"Did it feel like skin?" Cisco asked. "Cause, the close up you managed to get almost looks like scales."

"No, it didn't feel like human skin," Iris clarified. "Oh, and he didn't seem to completely understand 'human' as a concept or anything like that." She paced the room, her mind rushing through possibilities. "Could he be a meta-lizard?"

"Herpetology isn't my strong suit," Caitlin declared. "But, I don't think lizards bleed green."

"Carlton sometimes oozes this greenish liquid," Cisco piped up. "Maybe he's some sort of hybrid meta. You know, part plant and part lizard?"

"Then how did he speak?" Joe asked. "Look, he was more human than lizard, more lizard than plant, and completely unique."

"Well, why don't you try turning on the beacon thing he gave you," Barry suggested. "He comes to your rescue and I capture him. Problem solved."

"Why capture him?" The questions was asked by Cisco. He had an odd look on his face.

"He's breaking the law," Barry reminded his friend.

"Yeah, and so are you every time the Flash saves the day," Caitlin reminded him. "Look, we don't know enough. Cisco and I will look over the pictures and see if we can come up with anything else." There was some sort of look passed between the three young scientists. It was almost painfully palpable. Something was driving a wedge between the group. Once more Joe considered calling them out, but he needed their help, not more fighting.

"I can also take a look at the tech he gave you," Cisco added.

"I think I'll hold on to mine for now," Joe said. For whatever reason, he just didn't trust the group right now. He needed their help, but he didn't need their lies and anger.

"Me too. I'll come by tomorrow and you can check it out while I'm here," suggested Iris. Cisco nodded his acceptance. If he'd been given cool organic tech by a lizard meta he wouldn't want to part with it either.

Sighing, Joe turned his chair. "I'm beat. I'm going to head up to the car," he told Iris.

"Okay. I'll be up in a few. I just want to double check a few things," Iris said with a nod. Pressing his lips together to stop a frown, Joe nodded and then headed out of the cortex and towards the parking area.

Once he was gone, Iris spoke up, "I don't know about you guys, but I hate lying to him."

"Iris, we're trying to protect him," Barry reminded her. His anger at Wells trying to kill Joe and lying about being a meta was still barely below the surface. It was causing some friction with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Yeah, well, it isn't going to work," Iris countered.

"I agree with Iris," Cisco muttered. Barry glowered at him. "It isn't working for Dr. Wells either." Barry rounded on the group, frustrated and angry.

"We can't let Dr. Wells know Joe is alive. He tried to kill him! He did kill him!" Shaking his head, Barry grabbed his jacket and sped from the room.

Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco all stared at each other as papers fluttered to the floor. "What do we do when my dad forces an answer?" Iris asked finally.

"I don't know. I'm more worried about what to do when Dr. Wells takes his drinking too far," Caitlin answered. Everyday she'd look in on her boss with the cameras in his house. Every day he was drunk, or exercising. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the pain of watching his pain.

"He still drinking every night?" Iris walked over to stand next to Caitlin as the doctor pulled up the video feed of Dr. Wells's house. The man was passed out in the garden, an empty bottle of wine shattered on the patio. "I'll take that as a yes." Sighing, Iris stepped away, not wanting to see the miserable state of her father's former best friend.

"His seizures are getting worse too," Caitlin added. "They aren't as frequent, but they're longer, more violent almost. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself." She'd been studying the data. It was starting to worry her.

"All that alcohol, I don't think he'll feel it," Cisco mused. He was afraid to really speak up. It was his fault they thought Dr. Wells was a meta. It was Cisco's power that had saved the day under the direction of the older man. Other than Barry, pretty much every meta they'd met was bad though, which mad Cisco scared to embrace who he was becoming. Dr. Wells had understood that and now he was being punished partly because of Cisco. The young engineer felt angry, betrayed, scared, and ashamed. He wasn't coping well. "We can't just sit here and let this happen. Can we?"

"I don't know," Caitlin sighed. "I guess we'll just have to take it one day at a time."

"Right. Meanwhile, my dad is not buying one word of the lies Barry is making me feed him. When Dad decides he's done waiting for Harrison, nobody will be able to stop him from finding out drunk friend there." Shaking her head, Iris grabbed her purse and headed out after her father. The pain the others were feeling was palpable. Iris didn't know how to deal with it. Why couldn't life ever be easy?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Evils of Science

**Chapter 4: The Evils of Science**

Dr. Tina McGee sighed and frowned at the newspaper article. There had been another sighting, or non-sighting rather, of the supposed lizard-man. This time he'd stopped a bank robbery while the Flash was busy saving a bus full of children. The author of the article, one Iris West, had dubbed the vigilante the Chameleon. There had been blurry photographs a few weeks ago. One supposedly showing his lizard-like skin. Tina had written it off as being simply hype. He was probably just some man in a mask. Wasn't that always the case in that children's show with the dog?

Sighing, Tina stepped out into the sunshine, gazing up at the sky. She was attending the annual Central City Science convention. Four hours stuck in a room listening to some fool drone on about ethics in anonymous volunteer studies. Really, it was mind numbing and Tina was happy to be able to step out into the sunlight for lunch. There was a park only across the street so Tina headed that way with a smile.

Gunshots sounded through the air, punctuated by screams. As something zipped past her ear, Tina dropped to the ground, covering her head. Somebody dropped next to her and she could hear a child crying. Risking a look up, she saw a gunman wearing a red ski mask letting loose on the crowd. She had no idea what kind of gun he was using, but he was doing a lot of damage. All around people were screaming and crying. There were moans and groans. Looking to the man next to her, Tina stared into the dead eyes of the presenter she'd been listening to all morning. A shudder ran through her body as the gunfire and screaming continued.

Gathering courage, Tina looked to the gunman again. If anything she could at least be a good witness. The man was screaming and yelling, firing at random. His dark clothes flapped loosely on his body. From what Tina could see, he had plenty of ammunition. Suddenly the air around him moved and Tina realized the man was fighting with something. The gun fired several times and there was a blurring as the gunman apparently hit his mark. The thing on the ground, the Chameleon, didn't stay there long. Quickly it was up and grabbing for the gun again. This time it managed to wrestle the weapon from the man, dismantling it before dropping it to the ground.

"You think you've won? You haven't won! I win! Everyone will remember my name! I told the world who I was!" The man was obviously a raving lunatic, a calm part of Tina's mind decided. Weren't all crazed gunman raving lunatics?

"You're social media pages have been removed. All pertinent data was delivered to the authorities," the Chameleon declared. His voice, maybe voices - Tina wasn't sure, made her shiver.

"No!" Screaming, the man threw his jacket to the ground, revealing a chest covered in explosives. Jumping forwards, Chameleon gripped the man and they vanished. Blinking, Tina tried to look everywhere without lifting her head. Above them, an explosion sounded and there was a rush of heat. Looking up, Tina immediately shielded her eyes and then curled into a little ball. High above them, a fireball was dissipating and Chameleon was starting to fall to the ground. There were a few cries of horror as the speck in the sky that was the hero of the day started to grow larger. As quickly as before, he vanished again.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Tina muttered to herself. Small bits of debris rained down and she kept her head covered. Suddenly something impacted the ground on the other side of her, and she shrieked turning to see what it was.

It couldn't be a mask, Tina thought as she stared into the face of the creature the reporter had dubbed Chameleon. Everything looked organic, and it looked very dead. Sitting up slowly, she looked around. The Chameleon had landed on his side next to her. A green liquid oozed from cuts in the dark scaly skin. Normally, Tina would have jumped at the opportunity to grab a sample from such a unique specimen, but right now there were other things to worry about. A few feet away a man sat screaming for help, a small child cradled in his arms.

Struggling to her feet, Tina glanced once at the Chameleon before running to the man. "I'm a doctor," Tina declared as she dropped down to the ground next to the man.

"My baby," the man sobbed. He held the little body out to her and Tina froze her heart and forced her mind to take over. The child was at the age where sex was impossible to tell without checking the genitalia. Dressed in blue jeans and what was once a white shirt, the little body was limp and pale in the father's arms. "Please, help her," the father begged Tina.

"Put her down, carefully," Tina instructed. Moving quickly, she started assessing the damage. The shirt was now mostly red and the little chest barely rose with the shallow breaths the girl was taking. "I'll try to stop the bleeding," Tina declared, knowing in her heart that she'd be able to slow it, but not stop it.

Back where Tina had first dropped to the ground, the Chameleon made a choking noise and sat up. Suddenly, he was at Tina's side. "Hospital," came that strange voice. Looking up, Tina was amazed to see the being standing. A drop like he'd taken should have killed him. As it was, it looked to like he had a dislocated shoulder.

"I'm afraid she won't last long enough to make it to a hospital," Tina said honestly. The father started crying harder.

"Yes, she will." Moving forwards, the Chameleon took the girl into his arm and the two vanished. The world continued around Tina and the sobbing father as the scientist stared at the spot where the lizard-man had just been. A minute later the spot was filled once more with the strange hero. "She is being treated. Mercy General. Do you require assistance?"

"Me?" As Tina spoke the uninjured hand of the reptile came towards her. When she yanked back he stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"I will assist others." Before Tina could respond, the thing was gone. Lifting her gaze to the rest of the carnage, Tina listened as sirens grew closer and the cries of the injured grew softer. The Chameleon was rapidly triaging people, vanishing with the worst off and reappearing to continue. When the first cop ran onto the scene, Tina was talking with one of the less injured victims.

"Put your hands in the air!" The police officer screamed at the Chameleon. The cop had a gun leveled at the lizard-man, who was kneeling next to a wounded man.

"Officer, he didn't do any of this!" Tina called out. Other people were also shouting at the cop, trying to defend the creature.

Shaking, the police man fired his gun. His aim was true and the Chameleon took the bullet to the chest. The blow forced him back and to the ground. Before he hit the ground though, he was gone. Silence dropped over the people, sirens growing louder and suddenly drowning everything out. A medic came over and started checking Tina. With EMS taking over, the scientist finally had a chance to really look around and take in her surroundings.

Most of the scientists who had been attending the convention had been injured. Several were dead along with other innocent bystanders. The worst of the injuries were gone, apparently already getting treated at various hospitals if the Chameleon was to be believed. Taking heaving breaths as numbness started to spread through her body, Tina started to think about the one scientist she hadn't seen this year. He attended every year. This year she had noted his absence. Pressing her lips firmly together, she decided that when all was said and done, she'd have to check in with him and find out why Harrison Wells had decided not to come to the convention this year.


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting a Reading

**Chapter 5: Getting a Reading**

Joe was close to walking on his own. He could flex his toes, though he was still currently dependent on a wheelchair. That was okay though. He was getting better. It would take time, but he was on his way. Of course, it meant that when the call for the attack on the center came in, everyone responded except for Joe. Maybe this was for the better because it meant that Joe was available when Judy Carters walked into the precinct.

"Joe!" Judy called out as she ran forwards. Her son, Rupert, was riding in a pack on her back. "Joe! I need your help!"

"Judy, Rupert! So good to see you guys," Joe greeted them. He and Harrison found Rupert abandoned a few months ago. Eventually they'd found Judy and discovered that Judy's power had resulted in little Rupert. In need of a second DNA donor, the boy apparently decided that Harrison's DNA was acceptable and incorporated some of it into his own. This effectively made Harrison Rupert's father.

"Joe, have you heard from Harrison recently?" Judy demanded. There was a time for niceties and now was not it. She was worried, as was her son. She could feel the worry and loss coming from her son.

"No," Joe admitted.

"Neither have we, not for months. He's been blocking the link," Judy added. Due to the nature of Judy and her son's powers, they'd developed some sort of psychic link. Oddly enough, Rupert had developed a similar link with Harrison. The link worked so that the three knew what the other two were at least feeling.

"He can do that?" Joe hadn't known it was possible to block the link. Then again, he knew very little about the bond between the trio. Knowing that Harrison was apparently trying to cut himself off from the world worried Joe.

"Yes. Rupert acts as our go-between but usually I can feel Harrison leak through so to speak. Not lately. In the last two, maybe three months Harrison has shut it down," Judy was speaking softly and rapidly. She didn't want anyone to overhear.

"Okay. So what's wrong?" Joe was already starting to move towards the elevators. No matter what Harrison blamed on himself, Joe was not about to let the man shut everyone out. He'd let things sit a little too long. He'd been so wrapped with his own troubles and anger at his friend for abandoning him that Joe hadn't really wondered how things might be going for Harrison.

"About twenty minutes ago the block dropped," Judy explained, following Joe. "I don't know what's going on, but he's hurt Joe. He's in a lot of pain."

"Is he home?" Joe demanded. He didn't know if the bond would give them an answer, but it was worth a shot.

"Yes," Judy replied with certainty.

"Let's go then," Joe declared. He pressed the button and they headed off to Harrison's house.


	6. Chapter 6 - Harrison's House

**Chapter 6: Harrison's House**

They weren't the only ones visiting Dr. Wells. Another car was parked by the front door and Joe recognized Katy, the physical therapist, ringing the doorbell. Joe had brought Judy up to date on the drive over. Together they headed to the front door, Katy looking up as they approached. "He doesn't appear to be home," Katy declared as they approached. "Detective West? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Katy," Joe greeted her. "Harrison is a friend. How long have you been trying?" An odd look passed over the woman's face. To Joe, it looked like she was worried and upset.

"An hour," she finally answered. "I'm worried about him. He used to always be willing to talk and worked hard in our sessions. Now it's like he doesn't care." Her eyes took in Judy and Rupert. Behind them, another car pulled up.

"Judy Carters," Judy introduced herself. "This is my son, Rupert." Katy's eyes darted to the infant, who was crying.

"How do you know HG?" Katy didn't skirt the issue. She went straight to it.

"Harrison is Rupert's father," Judy stated boldly. The man had given her permission to say it. He had been of the opinion that people would think what they wished.

"Oh." A look of shock filled Katy's face but washed away as she looked to the newest arrival.

"Judy, Rupert, Detective West," Tina greeted the group. She was a little surprised to see so many people at Harrison's front door. What was going on? News of Detective West's injury had been reported in the paper so seeing him in the wheelchair wasn't much of a shock.

"Dr. McGee," Joe greeted. "Give me a minute and I'll get us inside." Going to the keypad, Joe entered the code Harrison had given him months ago. The doors opened and Judy rushed inside with the others following more sedately. Within seconds she had vanished into the house. Tina took her time to look around as she entered.

"Joe! Here!" Judy's cry carried to the others. Joe figured she was back in the master bedroom or bathroom. Following Judy's voice, Joe and the other two women moved through the house. While Joe and Katy moved fast, Tina went at a slower pace. It seemed Harrison had changed recently. The house looked like it was designed more for comfort and coziness and not show. It felt completely different from the last time she'd been inside.

They found Judy in the master bathroom. As Joe entered he scooped Rupert up from where Judy had placed him on the bedroom floor. Kneeling next to Harrison's prone body, Judy was checking for a pulse as the group entered. Joe's phone started to ring. "He probably had a seizure," Katy said joining Judy on the floor. "Looks like he landed on his arm." One arm was out at an odd angle, possibly with the shoulder dislocated.

"Why on earth would Harrison have a seizure?" Tina wondered as she joined the group. Katy gave her a look but didn't answer.

"Looks like he was transferring back into his chair," Joe observed, pain and worry painting his face. He'd never seen Harrison drunk, but his bedroom was full of empty and half-empty bottles of various types of alcohol. Why was Harrison drinking?

"Harrison," Judy called out. Carefully she started to roll him over. "Tina!" Joe could see the blood from where he sat. At Judy's cry Tina stepped forwards, slipping into doctor mode. Harrison may not be a friend of hers any more, but Judy was. Plus, as a doctor Tina wasn't going to let her personal feelings prevent her from providing care.

"Careful, let me see." Stepping around Joe, Tina moved forwards. As she knelt she grimaced. "Smells like he drank a bar." She took a moment to look away.

"Go way Chrissy," Harrison muttered. He hadn't opened his eyes, but made a feeble attempt to push her away. His words were slurred, his hair wild and crazy, and his breath could have killed.

"What the hell happened Harrison?" Ignoring his attempts to push her away, Tina examined the cut on his head. "This will need stitches."

"I'll do em later. Go 'way." Harrison's voice grew louder and he tried harder to push Tina away. "Nothin' serious. I just fell." He whimpered a little when he moved his arm, but it didn't look dislocated.

"Who wouldn't fall after drinking this stuff?" Joe had retrieved one of the empty bottles from the bedroom. "How much of this crap have you had?" A part of him was angry at his friend. For nearly three months Harrison was absent from Joe's life. Three months Joe could have benefitted from having a best friend. Now Joe found him drunk on the bathroom floor.

"For a ghost you really suck at haunting," Harrison grumbled. Joe blinked, shocked. Why would Harrison think he was a ghost? "Thought ghosts were supposed to be scary." Mumbling under his breath, Harrison pushed himself up on one elbow before slowly sitting up. His movements were wobbly and he weaved a little. He still didn't opened his eyes.

"Harrison, what happened?" Tina tried again. As much as she hated and distrusted the man, she remembered only a few other times he'd gotten so drunk. His surly attitude was nothing new, but his lack of concern for himself was unusual.

"Nothing happened! Now go away and leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you or your precious lab Chrissy!" He opened his eyes and put a hand to his head as he snarled.

"I hate that nickname," Tina snarled back.

"Tough shit," Harrison retorted. "What am I a circus act? Go away. All of you." Oddly enough, the group shuffled out of the bathroom. While Harrison worked on getting into his wheelchair he heard the whisper of conversation. He had managed to get himself upright and to his wheelchair when Tina McGee walked back into the bathroom.

"Alright Harrison, I want to know what is going on with you and you will let me give you a physical examination if you want me to leave." Tina crossed her arms as she spoke, giving Harrison a stern look. Her brief discussion with the others had led her to agree to the terms. Detective West, Katy, and Judy were clearly worried sick about her friend. Something about their concern had made Tina even more concerned.

"Fine, if that is what it takes to get you to leave me the hell alone." Harrison snapped back.

"Yes, that is what it will take," Tina returned the look. "Now, you get on the bed and I will go get a stethoscope and spygnomenometor." She waited for him to start moving the chair to the bed before she left the room.

"Well?" Joe asked as Tina exited the room. He was so worried about his best friend, he didn't know where to start.

"He's agreed to let me examine him," Tina said. "You said there's a medical room?" Nodding, Joe turned his chair and started down the hallway. "I was sorry to hear about your injury," Tina said as they moved.

"It's okay," Joe said with a shrug. "I'm actually doing really well. I've even regained some movement in my feet." He would have smiled about his miracle recovery, but he was too worried about Harrison.

"Sounds miraculous," Tina observed. "Do you have any idea what is going on with Harrison? The Harrison Wells I knew rarely became so inebriated and always worried about himself first."

"I've no idea," Joe replied. He hated himself at the moment. Why had he let everyone keep him away from Harrison? "We haven't talked since before I was hurt. My daughter said Harrison blamed himself."

"Because the young man who attacked you was going after Harrison?"

"Yeah. Here's the medical room. Supplies are in the lower cabinet, easier for Harrison to get to them that way."

"Thank you." Aware that Joe was watching her, Tina quickly searched the cabinets and found the supplies she needed. As she stood with the jump bag over her shoulder, Joe turned and headed back towards Harrison's room.

She entered the room alone, pleased to find Harrison in the bed. "Why are you even here Chrissy?" Harrison asked as Tina came and perched on the edge of the bed. He looked exhausted, gaunt, and pale. His hair was wild and untamed and it looked like he might be wearing pajamas. There was also a glassy quality to his eyes that made her suspect he was running a fever.

"Your friends are worried about you," Tina informed him. There was movement at the door as Caitlin paused just inside the doorway.

"Oh look, the gang's all here," Harrison grumbled. Tina was surprised when he continued spewing a few creative profanities under his breath. After Tess's death, Harrison's swearing had stopped being so creative. The profanities he was spewing softly now reminded her of their earliest years as friends.

"Dr. McGee," Caitlin said as she came to the bedside. "I can take over if you want."

"No. I promised Judy, Detective West and Ms. Click I would ensure Harrison is in good health and I intend to do just that." Tina gave Harrison a stern look. He made a face, mimicking her tone. "Childish," Tina said without thinking.

"Bossy pants," Harrison replied instantly. Tina froze as her brain processed the exchange. Thinking it was something else that had paused her, Harrison cleared his throat and looked away. "Sorry. I imagine if you don't like 'Chrissy' then you didn't like being called that. My apologies, Tina." Coming from this man's mouth, her normal nickname did not feel right.

"I need to listen to your heart," Tina said, deciding to ignore the exchange. It had been nearly fifteen years since Harrison had called her Chrissy and they'd called each other names. Not since Tess had died. Well, the death of Tess she remembered. Something had happened and she was certain Harrison knew what.

"You have questions," Harrison said softly as Tina went about checking him.

Frowning at the heartbeat she was hearing, she listened for a moment longer before tearing the stethoscope away. "Yes, like why you haven't sought medical help," Tina snarled. "I'm calling an ambulance." She started to pull her phone out.

"No you aren't," Harrison countered. It paused Tina as she looked up at him. "Or, you can, but I'll refuse care." They locked gazes and Tina saw something she'd not seen in a long time.

"Fine. Then I'm taking you to my lab and we're running a full series of tests." As she spoke, Tina stood and set her hands on her hips. Harrison wasn't the only one who could be stubborn.

"What?" Caitlin looked worried, moving forwards. Cisco peaked around her shoulders, apparently he'd been waiting behind her. Both felt jolts of surprise and worry at Dr. McGee's announcement.

"His temperature is elevated, his heart rate is slow, his pupils aren't responding normally. I want to know what's going on and he won't answer me, so I'll figure it out myself," Tina declared. "I'm going to go call my lab and make arrangements. You will be ready to go in fifteen minutes." She left no room for argument. Instead she strode out of the room.

Joe, Judy, and Katy were waiting. As Tina entered the living area, the two women stood. Judy had Rupert cuddled to her chest. "Well?" Joe asked, worried about what she was going to say. He'd barely been able to look at Caitlin and Cisco as they entered. He was so hurt that they'd not told him about Harrison's apparent descent into alcoholism. The way he was feeling, he would probably say something he'd regret, so he'd chosen to ignore them.

"I'm going to take him to my lab for a full physical," Tina declared. "There's too much going on with him right now for me to make any kind of diagnosis. I need more information."

"I see." Joe rubbed his hands together. "Please let me know what you find?" Tina stared at him, considering refusing his request.

"Of course," she decided. "Right now I think you three are the ones who care the most about what happens to Harrison. Mrs. Click, I guarantee that Harrison will start his physical therapy again. If there is any day he refuses, you let me know."

"Thank you," Katy said, standing. "I have other patients. Please let Harrison know I'll be over tomorrow at the usual time." Tina nodded and Katy turned and left.

"We have to get going as well," Judy said. She looked to her boss. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Tina nodded and Judy stood, following Katy out of the house.

In his bedroom, Harrison was struggling to get changed into regular clothing. He was indeed wearing pajamas. They were the same pajamas he'd been wearing for three days. Caitlin and Cisco were silently watching him, but Harrison ignored their looks. When he couldn't get his right leg into his pants after the third try, he swore and Caitlin stepped forwards.

"Let me help," Caitlin said softly. He didn't answer her, staring mutely at his feet instead. Taking his silence as acceptance, Caitlin took the leg in her hands, shocked to feel heat radiating off of it. "We should remove your tracker and inhibitor."

"Mr. Allen will be unhappy with you," Harrison said dully. He still didn't look at his two former employees turned jailors.

"I got it," Cisco said, ignoring Harrison's comment. Going around to the other side of the bed the engineer quickly removed the cuff on the older man's ankle. "That should do it." Harrison didn't speak. As Caitlin finished up with his legs, Harrison started shifting over towards his wheelchair. He didn't speak to either of them as he switched into the wheelchair and then headed out to Tina.

"Ready?" Tina asked, half expecting Harrison to speak with Joe. Instead her former friend just nodded mutely. "Let's go." Silence followed them out of the house along with the other three. Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe watched Tina help Harrison into her car and pack up his wheelchair into the trunk.

"I don't know what's going or what's been happening," Joe began. But I will find out. For right now, you're lucky that my only concern is for Harrison." He turned his chair and glared at the two scientist before heading to his car.

Caitlin and Cisco watched Joe drive off, anger evident in his face. In his hands, Cisco held the suppression cuff they had been using to track Dr. Wells and prevent him from using his powers. "Do you think the cuff was making him sick?" Cisco asked as they watched the car vanish from sight.

"I don't know," Caitlin admitted. "I know Dr. McGee told Mrs. Click that Dr. Wells would be doing therapy every day. We need to talk to Barry. We've been neglecting our duties to Dr. Wells. If he's our prisoner, his health is our responsibility."

"Right." Cisco didn't say much else. What else was there to say? He was tempted to admit that Dr. Wells had lied. It had been Cisco's power that had stopped the accelerator from reactivating. Slowly, ever since the singularity, the engineer had been learning about his powers and how to control them. Dr. Wells had discovered Cisco's abilities but agreed to keep quiet about them. It had shocked Cisco when the older man had claimed the powers as his own, thus putting a larger wedge between himself and Caitlin and Barry. As for Cisco, the older man's dedication to protecting him had left him wondering. He wondered a lot of things. Now he was wondering what the hell they had done to Dr. Wells.


	7. Chapter 7 - Diagnosis

**Chapter 7: Diagnosis**

It was nearly eight at night when Tina McGee returned with Dr. Wells to his house. The two were silent as they entered. Tina stopped in the living room facing the trio that awaited them. Dr. Wells ignored everyone and went to his bedroom. Everyone was silent as Dr. McGee looked between the three. She didn't understand the dynamics of the group. Harrison had said little while she'd been subjecting him to her tests. There had been moments when she'd felt like he was the Harrison of old; the one she knew before Tess died. There were other moments when she was reminded she barely knew the man at all. A few times she'd been tempted to address the subject of the timeline change, yes she remembered a different timeline from everyone else, including the documented one. She'd not been able to bring herself to do it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Now, she stood before two of his employees and a young man who had, once, looked up to him. Something had changed the dynamics of the group and she wasn't certain how it would change again. "So, what's the diagnosis?" Cisco finally managed to ask. Caitlin was standing between the young engineer and Barry. They'd been waiting a long time.

"He's dying," Tina declared bluntly. "His body is shutting down. I don't know why. He doesn't seem to care."

"What do you mean?" Barry didn't like what he was hearing. It had to be another trick. Eobard was just trying to manipulate them again.

"I mean, his immune system is responding as if he has an infection. I didn't find anything that might act as an infection. From what I could ascertain, he's been running a low grade fever for a few weeks. Observation suggests a pain and stiffness in the joints. He won't admit to it. Nor will he admit to pain in his head or eyes. He wouldn't let me do a CT scan." Tina looked to Caitlin.

"He's claustrophobic. Small spaces tend to trigger seizures," Caitlin explained.

"Yes, he tried the same line on me," Tina nodded. "But it isn't the whole truth. I spoke with his physical therapist. There was enough damage that she suspects that the seizures aren't only fear induced. She thinks there's something else going on there." Sighing, Tina shook her head.

"So, what do we do?" Cisco asked, looking around. "I mean, how do we cure him?"

"We don't," Tina said honestly. "I can't determine a cause. Harrison doesn't care. I've put him on several supplements, his iron levels are very low, and I'll check in on him regularly. Beyond that, all I can do is treat the symptoms. Harrison wouldn't agree to letting me do more."

"And agreed with him?" Barry didn't understand any of it. None of it made sense.

"Mr. Allen," Tina turned an intense gaze on him. "I have spent enough time with Harrison Wells to know when he is withholding information. He knows exactly what is going on with his body. From what I have managed to get out of him, the treatment wouldn't be a cure. I will not stop him from choosing comfort in the time he has left over prolonging that time and causing pain."

"So, we just let him die?" Cisco didn't like the answers.

"There's not many other options. Make the time he has left enjoyable. That's what I'm trying to do," Tina said. Sighing, she turned and headed out. Pausing, she looked back, "I did tell him he still has to do his physical therapy. It might help with some of the joint pain." With that, she turned away and left.

A few minutes later the trio walked into the master bedroom. Dr. Wells was already in bed. If they watched him closely they could see a tremble in some of his limbs. "Look, I know I left the house. I'm sorry. Tina was not going to accept anything else," Dr. Wells began as he saw their looks.

"Why didn't you say anything," Caitlin demanded. His jaw snapped shut and he met her gaze. "Why would you choose not to do anything?"

"There's nothing to be done," he said calmly. "Now. I will do my best to follow the rules you laid out for me."

"Shut up," Cisco said, silencing them all. "You're dying and that's what you're worried about?"

"Cisco, I just want to prove to you all that I am not the devil you should fear." Dr. Wells sighed. "There is nothing anyone can do for me. I've accepted that. While I am pleased to see that Detective West is alive, I understand that my punishment still stands." Barry started to say something, but Cisco was shaking his head.

"No. It doesn't," Cisco declared. "I'll get a heart monitor tracker. You wear that, and you can go anywhere you want. Why lock you up if you're going to die?" He waited for Dr. Wells to deny the death sentence. It didn't happen.

"Thank you," Dr. Wells said softly. "I appreciate it. I will try not to be too difficult a prisoner." He stared at his hands. Fighting back anger and tears, Cisco fled the room. Uncertain what else to do, Barry and Caitlin followed.

Once the others had left, Harrison sat in silence for several long minutes. "They team has left and I have switched the footage to one from the previous night," Artemis's voice floated down from the ceiling.

"Excellent. Thank you Artemis. Turn the lights on in the lab. I have work to do." Harrison started getting out of the bed. "I'll need to draw blood. Are you up for a bit of analysis?"

"Of course Harrison. I am always up for lab work," came the come reply. "Lights are on."

"Thank you." Smiling grimly, Harrison got into his chair and quickly pushed it towards the closet. At the back of it he activated the hidden doorway and entered the elevator. There was a soft hum as the lift lowered down into the lab. The doors opened and Harrison pushed the wheelchair out, his footsteps echoing in the massive laboratory.

"I'll draw the blood first," Harrison declared. He left the wheelchair by the lift and strode over to the bench with blood tubes. "Check it for anomalies. Chrissy drew some, but I'd like to run some tests myself."

"Of course." Harrison drew the blood and then took some from the tube for analysis.

"Alright Artemis, do your thing."

"Of course." While he waited, Harrison headed to the treadmill. It was similar to the one Cisco had adapted for the lab.

"We'll have to make some new observation footage to play. Chrissy took away all of my alcohol," Harrison said as he started running. He wasn't as fast as Barry, nowhere near it, but he was fast.

"Of course. Will you be working on those tonight?"

"No. I need a break. Making the drunk ones were fun. These will have to be boring," Harrison mused as he ran. His arms kept pumping while his legs moved faster and faster. "Have you managed to hack into the various files on the Chameleon?"

"I have."

"Good. Put those up on my computer and I'll look over them once I'm done here."

"Of course. When I'm finished with my analysis of the blood do you want it right away?" If computers could sound concerned, Artemis did.

"Yes," Harrison replied. He kept running and the computer remained silent. Fifteen minutes later Harrison stepped off the treadmill and started pacing the room. He didn't get far when his entire body seized up and the world went black.

His head was throbbing and his back felt like it was on fire. Groaning, he tried to roll over. "Harrison," Artemis's voice worked through the pain that seemed to be blocking up his brain. He moaned for an answer. "The clonic phase of your seizure has extended to nearly three minutes," Artemis reported.

"Great," Harrison groaned.

"I have also completed my analysis of your blood sample. Based on the rate and severity of degradation, if it is not stopped or slowed the damage will cause death in approximately 4 months."

"That's plenty of time to get up to mischief," Harrison answered. "Now, could you bring me my damn wheelchair?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Joe Faces the Truth

**Chapter 8: Joe Faces the Truth**

Joe sat alone in his house. He'd told Iris not to come by. Now he was sitting in the dark, waiting for his phone to ring. When it finally did and the screen read Dr. McGee, Joe almost didn't answer it. He wasn't certain he wanted to know. Taking a deep breath, he clicked the phone on, "Hey Dr. McGee," Joe didn't even try to be cheerful.

"Hello Detective West," Tina's serious voice carried over the line.

"Bad news," Joe could already tell just from the sound of her voice.

"Harrison's dying," Tina told him honestly. "I'm not sure how long he has, but I'll do what I can to make him comfortable." Joe was silent for a very long time as a million thoughts raced through his head and tears started to well up in his eyes. "Detective West?" Tina wondered if he'd hung up the phone.

"Yes. I'm here. Sorry, could you repeat that?" Joe struggled to keep his voice calm and keep the tears out of it.

"I said Harrison is dying," Tina said bluntly. "I can't give you a time estimate, but I wanted to assure you I will do what I can to make him comfortable." The last sentence told Joe the most.

"So, you can't treat it," Joe guessed.

"No. Not when I don't know what's causing it," Tina agreed. "I'm sorry. I know you and Harrison have grown to be rather close friends."

"Yeah… we had," Joe agreed. "I'm sorry Dr. McGee. I need to go."

"I understand," Tina said. She could hear the pain and anguish in his voice. It was something she might easily have understood had it been the Harrison of sixteen years ago. "Please let me know if there is anything more I can do for you."

"Yes. Thank you." Numbly, Joe hung the phone up and dropped it into his lap. The tears flowed freely now as he stopped fighting them. What had he missed? All this time he'd been angry at his friend for not showing up, and Harrison thought he was dead? None of it made sense. Why wouldn't Harrison tell him what was going on with his life? Why had Harrison ignored him? His anger exploded and Joe pounded a fist into one of his legs. Pain flared and blossomed from the impacts. It wasn't as strong and intense as it used to be, but he felt the pain.

"Why?" Joe demanded of the dark house. Annoyingly, the house didn't answer. "Jesus Harrison, why?" There was a sound at the front door and Iris called out.

"Daddy, I'm home! I know you said not to come by but…" She trailed off as she entered the room and found her father sitting in the dark. "Daddy?" His face was covered with tears and his body was trembling with anger.

"What have you been hiding from me?" Joe demanded of Iris, well aware that tears were pouring down his face.

"What?" Iris actually took a step back.

"Harrison is dying," Joe bellowed. "I went over to see him today and he called me a 'ghost' and told me to go away! He accused me of haunting him! So I want to know just what the hell you have been keeping from me!"

"You died," Iris declared. The emotion that was practically cascading from her father scared her so she did the only thing she could. "I called Barry to tell him and Dr. Wells was there… After I called you came back. I don't know why. I didn't get to tell Barry until later. By the time I did, Dr. Wells had revealed he was a meta. It tore Barry up. Wells had been lying to him this whole time. So, they put him in the pipeline but Rathaway tried to reactivate it. Dr. Wells used his power to stop the accelerator from activating again. They've put him on house arrest."

"And that little thing he was wearing on his ankle?" Joe demanded.

"Cisco made it to suppress Dr. Wells's power. With the suppression cuff on Dr. Wells is basically a normal human being." Iris watched her father process all the information. She hadn't told him that it was Wells that had killed him. She would save that for another time. Joe was staring at his lap, at his legs. "Daddy?" Iris took a step forwards. "I wanted to tell you. Barry wouldn't let me."

"Get out," Joe said softly. Sighing, Iris turned. She didn't want to leave, but she knew her father. He needed time to calm down. Hesitantly she headed for the door. When she glanced back at him, Joe was sobbing into his hands. Feeling miserable, Iris left.

Joe heard the door click shut, and took several deep breaths. He needed to pull himself together. As badly as he could have used Harrison's help in the past three months, he knew Harrison would need help more. Joe needed time. Hell, Harrison probably needed time. Wiping tears away, Joe decided he would wait for Harrison to make the first move. If he hadn't in two weeks, Joe would go over there. That gave him two weeks to figure out how to confront a friend about dying. Feeling emotions bubble up again, he shook his head and growled. He'd get through this and so would Harrison. Joe would make sure of that.


	9. Chapter 9 - What are Best Friends For?

**Chapter 9: What are Best Friends For?**

Joe let himself into Harrison's house. He'd waited the two weeks he'd agreed upon with himself. Things were painfully rocky with Iris, but he didn't know how to make them right. He'd opted to keep busy while he waited for Harrison to make the first move. Joe had plenty to deal with between working a gun smuggling bust, still in the works, and documenting everything they could about the Chameleon. They were amassing a great deal of incidents where the meta-whatever had put in an appearance. Oddly enough, the creature never seemed to be there if Barry was. The one time they were both present, the Chameleon vanished.

"Harrison!" Joe called out as he walked through the house. He'd been moving almost completely on his own for four days. Cisco had given him a cane which Joe was using mostly because his muscles were still rebuilding. He'd considered confronting Cisco about the lies and about Harrison, but he could see too much pain in the young engineer's face already. It was a battle Joe would fight another day. "Yo! Harrison!" Joe headed towards the exercise room.

"Detective West!" Katy Click looked up as Joe entered the room. She was sitting on a rolling stool in front of Harrison.

"Damn Harrison, we're both on our feet!" Joe said as he looked his friend up and down. Standing in front of Katy, Harrison had both legs in some kind of splints and was apparently controlling his body movement with a set of forearm crutches. As Joe spoke, he caught a look on his best friend's face which was almost impossible to read.

"Detective West," Harrison said dully. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be intent on making it back to his wheelchair, which was on the other side of the room behind Katy.

"We're almost done here," Katy said. "Then you two boys can play. Joe, he is to continue using his KFOs for the rest of the afternoon. No sitting down in that chair until the sun goes down."

"Slave driver," Harrison grumbled. He looked better than he had three weeks again. He'd made clear attempts to tame his hair, though it was longer than Joe had ever seen it. The paleness was gone from Harrison's skin and he was even managing a smile. It also looked like he'd built up his upper body more.

"Not until the sun goes down!" Katy gave him a stern look and then stood, moving the stool out of the way. "I'm trusting you Detective West."

"I'll make sure he stays on his feet," Joe agreed.

"I know you will. Harrison, good work today," she patted Harrison on the shoulder, which made him wobble on his crutches. "I'll leave you boys to get into mischief." Smiling, Katy grabbed a bag up from next to a bench. "Harrison, I will see you Monday."

"Right. Gives me just enough time to recover," Harrison grumbled. The two men watched the woman go. After a moment of extended silence, Joe rounded on his best friend.

"So, are we going to continue to keep things from each other or are we going to come clean?" Joe demanded. It felt odd to be on the same level as Harrison. Maybe it would help them bridge the gaps.

"Let's be honest Joe, you haven't been keeping anything from me," Harrison finally said. It was so damn hard to stay angry and away from Joe. There was a reason the two of them had ended up best friends.

"Oh, I don't know," Joe mused. "You've been kept out of the loop since I was hurt from what I understand." He walked slowly next to Harrison as he worked his way towards the end of the gym. "Look, I don't care if you are dying, I'm not letting you skimp on your PT," Joe lectured when he realized they were headed towards Harrison's wheelchair. He wanted to keep the atmosphere light. While he was angry with his best friend, Dr. McGee's promise to make Harrison comfortable in the time he had left kept floating up into Joe's mind.

"I'm not going to skimp. I'm going to get my wallet and keys so I can go to the back yard," Harrison countered. They were silent as Harrison struggled to get something out of the backpack on the back of the wheelchair.

"So, Barry and the others took your wheelchair away," Joe observed. Harrison grunted an affirmative. "And these things just lock your knees, right?" He motioned at the braces Harrison was wearing.

"Yeah," Harrison agreed. He managed to get what he wanted and drop them into pockets on the shorts he was wearing. "So, how do we do this?" The two men exchanged looks.

"Look, Harrison, if you don't want to talk to me about what's happened, at least talk to me about Dr. McGee's findings," Joe finally decided. They headed slowly towards the back yard. "She says you're dying. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you put a wedge between us so your death doesn't hurt as much."

"Joe," Harrison began. He sighed, and stretched his neck. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I nearly killed you."

"No, Hartley Rathaway nearly killed me. He's been caught."

"Has he?" Harrison paused. He looked Joe up and down and realized that Joe was really trying.

"Yep. He was left for police at Mercury labs along with instructions on how to imprison him," Joe supplied. "They really did keep you out of the loop."

"Maybe a bit," Harrison admitted. They were outside and Joe realized that Harrison was headed back to the rose bushes where Carlton, a meta-rose bush, usually planted his roots.

"Okay, so I'll bring you up to date and then you'll give me details on your pending death," Joe decided. Before Harrison could protest, Joe plowed on, "Let me ask you something, do you think there could be other metas out there?"

"Of course," Harrison didn't even hesitate.

"No, I mean, other species. I mean, Grodd was changed because he'd been experimented on, but what about Carlton?" Joe motioned at the rose bush in question. Carlton was tossing a baseball up and down.

"Are you asking if there could be other meta-creatures?" Harrison asked as he nodded a greeting to the plant. "Good evening Carlton." There was a blurring of the leaves which caused a whisper to dance through the air. "Yes, I am standing. These braces lock my knees which allows me to mimic human walking."

"You can understand him?" Joe was surprised. The last time he'd seen Harrison and Carlton communicate the plant had used some form of writing.

"Joe, I've been in house arrest for months. What else was I supposed to do?" Looking around, Harrison then looked to Joe. "If I unlock these so we can sit on the ground, will you be able to help me get back up?"

"No sitting," Joe declared. "Come on, let's walk around the garden." A long sigh issued from Harrison, but he didn't fight Joe.

"Very well." They walked in silence. "You're moving well," Harrison finally observed.

"Yep. Little weak, but I have complete control now." Joe studied his friend, who was steadfastly not looking at him. "Look, I don't know what went down between you and the others, but I know that you are my best friend. Talk to me." There was silence from the other man. "Okay, you talk to me and I'll tell you about a possible new meta."

"Alright," Harrison finally agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"Dr. McGee said your body was shutting down, why?"

"Because it is?" Harrison gave Joe a look and actually cracked a smile. "I have a suspicion or two but I don't know for sure," he finally answered. "But, Chrissy took away my alcohol and put me on so many freaking pills you could choke a horse."

"Vitamins and stuff?"

"Something like that," Harrison agreed. "Anyhow, between her and Katy, the physical decline has not only slowed, but reversed in some places. Probably has bought me a little time." It felt so odd to be speaking so openly about it

"Okay, and your power? I see they took your suppression cuff off. Show me what you can do," Joe requested.

"I can't," Harrison declared. "It's gone." Joe studied the man, looking for signs he was lying. "Maybe it was never mine to begin with, but I can't talk about it Joe. Please." The look in Harrison's eyes made Joe agree to change his line of questioning.

"Okay. How long do you think you have?"

"Long enough. Joe, we can't treat what we don't understand. Chrissy is doing the best she can. Okay, stop. I need to stop for a minute." At Harrison's begging, Joe stopped.

"You okay?" Harrison looked winded and a little like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah," Harrison said after a moment. "Getting a little motion sick."

"Look, I have to get to work. I'm hoping to catch some gun smugglers in the act." The detective studied his best friend. "You going to be okay here alone?"

"I'll be fine Joe," Harrison assured him. "I think once I've finished my time in the KFOs I'll take my motorcycle out for a spin. At least the others are letting me get out once in awhile."

"Wait, you can ride a motorcycle?" Joe arched an eyebrow in confusion. He knew that Harrison could still do a great deal but he couldn't imagine how the other man could ride a motorcycle.

"Yeah. There's a fellow who sells conversion kits," Harrison said with a happy smile. "One of the first things I did when I got out of the hospital when I wasn't trying to help stabilize Barry, was get my motorcycle converted."

"This I have to see," Joe declared.

"Fine, but you'll have to let me get out of my KFO's about five minutes early," Harrison declared.

"You promise to wear them for twenty minutes tomorrow?" Joe wanted to see the converted bike, but he wanted Harrison to do everything possible to fight whatever was killing him. .

"Twenty?" Joe nodded. "Fine," Harrison agreed with a grumble. "Come on. I have to get out of the KFOs and into some jeans at least." They headed back inside.

Fifteen minutes later Joe was following Harrison, now in his wheelchair and jeans, towards the garage. In all the time they spent together, Joe had never really looked around Harrison's garage. So, when Harrison took him to the far side, he was surprised to find a black motorcycle waiting. There was a bar with wheels on the end attached to each side. Joe watched as Harrison grabbed a helmet from a bench and stopped his chair by the bike.

"You did all this yourself?" Joe asked after Harrison had gone over the changes he'd made to the bike.

"I may be a science geek but that doesn't mean I can't know how to do work on a motorcycle or car," Harrison countered. "Look, good luck on your bust tonight. Call me in the morning so I know you're okay."

"Right. You're making breakfast," Joe countered. It earned him a bemused smile and nod. There was still stuff the two weren't telling each other, but at least they were on better footing. "I'm watching you get on this thing and ride out of here."

"Okay. Well, if it doesn't look very good," Harrison began.

"I'll remember that you can't work your legs," Joe agreed. Harrison chuckled and Joe watched him put one leg up on the bike, move his wheelchair closer and pull himself onto the saddle. "That didn't look bad at all."

"Yeah. Now I just have to get myself centered." Harrison put his hands down, feeling distances between his butt and the end of the seat. Satisfied he was centered, he strapped his legs into the stirrups, pulled the helmet on, and looked to Joe. "All set."

"Nice," Joe said. "So you just pull up your 'landing gear' and go?"

"Yeah. I can control how high up they come and I have an electric shift cylinder and a few other modifications that make it more paraplegic friendly," Harrison agreed.

"Then go," Joe said. "But, I'd put the garage door up first." The two shared a laugh as Harrison triggered the garage door opener and then Joe watched his best friend ride off. Sighing, Joe shook his head. He hadn't really talked to Harrison about everything he had wanted to, but at least they were on a more stable footing. He just hoped tonight went well.


	10. Chapter 10 - Gun Bust Goes Bad

**Chapter 10: Gun Bust Goes Bad**

It was turning into a miserable night. Joe was standing by the docks, in pouring rain, watching and waiting for the shipment of guns that was supposed to arrive sometime tonight. He'd felt better after chatting with Harrison, but there were still a lot of unanswered questions. Shivering against the chill, Joe pulled his jacket tighter as he squinted into the darkness. Maybe they would cancel the shipment due to the weather. The force was spread pretty thin so Joe had only three other men with him. He hoped it would be enough. They had been tracking the gunrunners for a while now and had gotten information on the shipment by pure luck.

"Ship coming in," came a voice over the radio. "Matches the description we got off that druggy."

"Hold your positions," Joe ordered over his own radio. "We don't want to spook anyone." Staring into the night, he felt a different kind of chill race up his spine. This was too easy. It fell into their laps. For whatever reason, he reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the beacon given to him by the Chameleon. Would the 'man' get mad if Joe depressed it and they didn't need any help? Deciding he didn't care, Joe squished down on the odd marriage of technology and organic in his pocket. Nothing happened.

"Waiting for something?" The voice was harsh as it danced out of the darkness from behind Joe. Feeling a sinking in his stomach, Joe turned slowly, coming face to face with a glock pointed right at his chest. Putting his hands up, Joe allowed the man to direct him towards an area out of the rain. The rest of his team was there, minus the newest member. Looking around, Joe realized they'd been betrayed. There was a mole in the department.

"Looky what we caught," a voice came out of the darkness. Squinting, Joe realized the voice seemed familiar. He shivered as he realized it was Mark Mardon. No wonder it was raining out there. "You know, Detective West, I am really going to enjoy ending your life."

"Mardon," Joe grumbled. "I should have known. I mean, with this weather and everything." He was going to die. He knew it. Mardon wouldn't let him live.

"Yeah. How would you know what I can do with the weather?" Right, Mardon remembered a different timeline from Joe.

"Same as your brother could do," Joe answered honestly. There was a soft whistling noise and Mardon slapped a hand to his neck.

"What the hell?" Frowning, the man pulled some sort of needle out of his neck. Outside the rain continued but didn't seem to be as fierce. "That's it, you're dead." Holding his hand up, Mardon focused. Nothing happened. "What did you do to me?" Mardon stepped away from Joe, horror painting the criminal's face. "You stole my power! You're dead."

Joe's eyes widened as he stared at the gun leveled at his chest. Before he could respond, the gun fired. Joe waited for the pain to blossom from his chest, but nothing happened. There was a sound like metal as the bullet encountered something solid. To Joe's amazement, he had a brief flash of metal as the projectile was deflected. There was a hazy blur in front of him and Joe realized that the Chameleon had responded to the beacon. As chaos broke loose, Joe watched Mardon get knocked backwards by a moving shadow.

"Call for backup!" Joe shouted, hoping the remaining members of his team were smart enough to take advantage of the distraction. As more shouting erupted, Joe knew that his team was on the move. From what he could tell, the Chameleon had taken care of Mardon and it sounded like the vigilante was fighting with something big. Following the direction of the noise, Joe watched in horror as a metal man wailed into the Chameleon. After a moment Joe realized that it was Tony Woodward. Clearly, the metal meta wasn't dead in this timeline.

"Holy…" Joe trailed off as he saw the man smash the now fully visible Chameleon to the ground. Joe wasn't certain if he should try shooting the man or not. Instead he opted to shout, drawing the man's attention long enough for the Chameleon to catch some breath.

"I'll deal with you next!" Woodward shouted, before turning his attention back to the limp vigilante in his grips. As the meta-human turned back to the meta-lizard, electricity seemed to sizzle from where Woodward was gripping the meta-lizard back into Woodward. Screaming, the metal man dropped to the ground, his power turning off so that he returned to looking like a normal human. As Joe rushed forwards the Chameleon stood and jabbed Woodward with something before starting to stagger off. Joe raced forwards on unsteady legs, quickly catching up with the injured hero.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked as he managed to draw even with the black skinned being. Those red eyes were turned on Joe and an odd smile seemed to ghost across the creature's face before it suddenly stumbled and dropped to the ground. Trying to catch it, Joe caught hold of one of the scaly arms and tried to slow the speed at which the Chameleon dropped. "Easy."

Kneeling on the ground, Joe held the Chameleon's upper body, shocked to feel the warmth from the black skin. "I'm sorry," came the echoing voice. There was the green blood oozing out of a number of wounds.

"Sorry for what? Man, you saved my life," Joe countered. The detective couldn't believe the meta-lizard was still moving. After the beating Chameleon had taken, Joe thought it should be dead.

"Faster response," came the voice. It seemed like the many voices the creature spoke with were fading, struggling to pull together into one.

"You came fast enough. At least you got here." Joe looked around, trying to figure out what to do with the creature. The only place he could think that might be able to help a meta-lizard, other than a veterinary office, was STAR labs.

"Must… go." The voices started to unblend, and then the creature vanished from Joe's arms. Looking around, Joe pulled out a handkerchief and blotted up the little bit of green blood left behind. Struggling to his feet, he then headed back towards the rest of his team. Harrison was never going to believe this.


	11. Chapter 11 - MIA

**Chapter 11: MIA**

The next morning Joe let himself into Harrison's house. He still had the sample of blood from the Chameleon. Thanks to the meta-lizard Joe and his team had managed to gather all the smugglers including the two meta-humans. It seemed whatever the vigilante had injected the two metas with had caused a temporary inhibition of their powers. Now the police force was working with Cisco to safely contain the two men. Joe hadn't given Cisco the blood sample because he wanted to give Harrison something to do while in house arrest

"Hey, Harrison," Joe called out as he strode through the house.

"I'm sorry Joe, Harrison is not home at the moment," came the pleasant response from Artemis. Joe found the AI that ran the security system a bit disconcerting, but Harrison had been so relaxed about the computer that Joe had accepted it.

"Where is he?" Joe hadn't been expecting Harrison to be out. They were supposed to be eating breakfast together after all.

"He has not returned from his evening outing on his motorcycle," Artemis replied.

"Wait, are you saying he never came back last night?" Worry started to permeate through Joe. What if Harrison had crashed? Would the paraplegic man be able to get help?

"That is correct."

"What about the tracker Harrison was wearing? What about his phone?" Joe wanted to go running out and search for his best friend right away. Instead he forced himself to hold still and interrogate the AI.

"Both Harrison's cell phone signal and his GPS tracker band shut down at the same time last night," Artemis replied.

"Where? When?" Joe demanded, pulling his phone out and starting to text Cisco. He considered texting Barry, but he knew his foster son was angry with everyone else for still trusting Harrison.

"If you would like, I am capable of sending that information to your mobile device," Artemis supplied.

"You can do that?"

"Yes. Harrison has saved your contact information into his digital address book. I have full access to the information."

"Good. You send me Harrison's last known coordinates along with anything else that might help." Joe waited a moment before starting towards the door. "Previous ride information, anything," Joe called out.

"Affirmative. I am sending your phone the data now," Artemis called as Joe headed out the door. A moment later Joe had pulled the information up and called Cisco demanding that the young engineer meet him at the location. He didn't give Cisco any details, afraid that if he did, Cisco would call Barry. The last thing Joe needed at the moment was Barry's anger.


	12. Chapter 12 - Crashed

**Chapter 12: Crashed**

As Joe approached the spot where Artemis said contact had been lost, the detective's heart sank. He was far enough away from Central City that the road was pretty much empty. There were skid marks on the pavement indicative of an accident. On one side, there was a sheer rock and the other, a steep incline leading down towards the city below. It looked like whatever caused the skid marks had gone over the side.

Cisco was already waiting for Joe. He wasn't certain how he'd beat the older man to the spot, but he'd been standing there for a few minutes pondering the evidence he was seeing. He'd also been thinking about everything that had happened. At the moment, Cisco hated himself more than anyone else in the world. He wished he could just step up and tell Barry off, that it was Cisco's power. He was too scared and now Dr. Wells was dying, stuck in house arrest with everyone thinking he was a liar. It tore Cisco up. As Joe approached the young engineer stood straighter, having been slouching against the car. "Yo, Joe, what's up?" Cisco called out as Joe approached him.

"Harrison went out on a motorcycle ride last night and didn't come back," Joe informed Cisco. "This is around where his tracker and phone died."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Got it from the computer that runs the security system at his house," Joe declared. "Before you geek out and start asking me a ton of questions about it, let's find Harrison first." Joe started towards the spot where the motorcycle had gone off the road.

"Wait, are you saying these skid marks are from Dr. Wells's wheelchair?" Cisco frowned at the skid marks.

"No. Harrison has a modified motorcycle he can ride. He went out last night on it and never came back." Joe stepped carefully, afraid he'd miss something.

"Cool," Cisco said. "But also not cool since it looks like he crashed." Sighing, Cisco followed the skid marks to the edge. "Looks like he went over this way." Carefully, Cisco started down the slope. "All the rain last night isn't going to make this easy."

"Yeah, well, you can thank Mark Mardon for that," Joe added. He followed Cisco, eyes peeled for anything. "Harrison!"

Cisco managed to get ahead of Joe. Moving faster and more easily, he approached an outcropping of tree and rock. It looked like something heavy had scraped across the rock. As Cisco looked around his eyes fell on a dark blob mixed in with the debris. Glancing over his shoulder towards Joe, Cisco scrambled over the debris and picked up the hard item.

"His helmet," Joe declared. "I recognize it."

"He must have smashed his head pretty hard," Cisco noted, examining the damage to the outside of it. "Looks like he took it off himself though. The strap is undone, not torn or anything." Finished examining the helmet, Cisco passed it off to Joe. While the detective was examining the helmet, Cisco moved ahead.

"The motorcycle was dragged over this outcropping," Cisco mused, trying to make sense of the scratches and damage to the rocks and ground. He paused at the top, gazing down. "Oh god. Joe!" Without waiting to see if he was being followed, Cisco raced down the incline, headed towards a toppled tree. He could see detritus and debris built up around some of the heavier branches of the tree. It looked like the tree had been blown over in one of the storms.

Fear built up in Cisco's chest as he rushed to the pile of dead leaves, branches, and dirt. As he knelt and frantically cleared the rubbish he gasped when his hand came into contact with another. Fighting his instinct to pull back, Cisco cleared the hand, it was cold to the touch, and followed the arm to the rest of the body. Dr. Wells's face was covered in scratches and bruises. His skin was pale and cool to the touch.

"Joe!"

"I'm calling EMS," Joe answered, seeing the body that was cleared. "See if you can find a pulse."

"Right." Pressing a trembling finger to Harrison's throat, Cisco tried to focus. He didn't know what to think. Everything had been chaos since the singularity. Dr. Wells had fought one battle after another to prove himself to them. Now, they'd turned on him, and he was still protecting Cisco's secret.

"Dr. Wells," Cisco called out, praying that a pulse would thrum beneath his fingers. With his free hand he cleared away more of the debris. "Oh man, did you wipe out or what." He was still on the motorcycle. One leg was strapped to the side Cisco could see. It looked like the tree had pinned Harrison to the ground on top of his other leg. "Joe, he's pinned!" Hesitantly, he pushed at the tree.

A gasp broke Cisco's concentration as Dr. Wells took a few gasping breaths. His eyes blinked, focused on Cisco, and then closed again. "Dr. Wells? Can you hear me?"

"Hey, EMS is enroute. Looks like another storm is headed our way," Joe said, coming up next to Cisco. "He okay?"

"I don't know. He gasped for air, and then he sort of passed out again. Joe, he's cold. Really cold and he's pinned under this tree." Hopefully Joe would have a better idea of what they should do to help the older scientist.

"Right. Okay, we have to get this tree off of him and get his clothes off," Joe began as he examined his best friend. "Before you ask, yes. I said get his clothes off. He's hypothermic and his clothes are soaking wet. We need to get his body temp back up. First, the tree though."

Moving down some, Joe put a shoulder against the tree. "Don't look at me like that. I do know a thing or two," Joe shot at Cisco. "I took a wilderness survival course. Towards the end of it, one of the guys was so cold he couldn't move. We ended up having to strip him and take turns getting in a sleeping bag with him. Shared body heat and all that stuff."

"Okay. But, I'm not even sure Dr. Wells is alive."

"He's not dead until he's warm and dead," Joe retorted. "Go up to my SUV. There's a sleeping bag and firestarter kit in the back. I'll see if I can get this tree shifted."

"Right." Nodding, Cisco raced up the slope. A few moments later he was slipping and sliding back down as the clouds over head grew darker. "Here's the stuff you asked for."

"Thanks," Joe said. "But it's no use. I can't get the tree to budge." Leaning back, Joe wiped sweat away from his face. "We're going to have to wait for EMS. I hope they get here in time." It was already starting to drizzle. Cisco looked around and a thought floated into his head.

"I think I can move it," Cisco began. "But, Joe, please promise me you won't tell anyone about this." His eyes were big and serious, making it difficult for Joe to read much more than Cisco's seriousness.

"Alright." Joe nodded and then allowed Cisco to push him back, away from the tree. "What are you going to do?"

"Hit it with a vibratory blast that will hopefully be strong enough to blast the tree off but not hurt Dr. Wells," Cisco stated. Joe made a sort of confused garbling noise but didn't speak. He just watched Cisco.


	13. Chapter 13 -Vibe to the Rescue

**Chapter 13: Vibe to the Rescue**

Cisco stared hard at the tree. After a moment he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed he tried to focus on all the sounds and vibrations around him. Weirdly enough, he could feel Joe's pulse racing in anticipation. Cocking his head to one side, Cisco wondered if he would be able to feel Dr. Wells's pulse. After several moments, there came a weak vibration and Cisco's heart lept. "Dr. Wells is alive but his pulse is very slow and weak." At Cisco's declaration Joe just nodded; he didn't want to break his younger friend's concentration.

Finally, Cisco raised his hand feeling the power building in his palm until he forced it out towards the tree as hard as he could. There was a sound like some sort of explosion and Joe's eyes widened as the tree seemed to be hit where Cisco's hand was pointing at it. The blast lifted the tree and pushed it away. Seeing Harrison and the motorcycle free, Joe raced forwards, kneeling next to his friend.

"Good job. Someday, you're going to explain to me what just happened. For now, help me get him unstrapped and to the shelter of that rock over there." Joe flashed a smile at Cisco and the two worked to get Harrison free.

Cisco tried to mentally catalog injuries as they worked. He stopped after they got a good look at the side of Dr. Wells's trapped leg. Once they had him free of the motorcycle they moved to the little bit of shelter provided by the rocks. As they were settling into place, the heavens opened up and rain came pouring down. Joe made a phone call while Cisco tried to start a fire. Once he'd managed that, woohoo he made fire, he started working on getting the cold wet clothes off Dr. Wells.

"EMS has been delayed," Joe informed Cisco once he'd finished his phone call. "Seems a new meta-human is terrorizing the city. The Flash and the Chameleon are working to contain him sounds like some sort of mad bomber."

"Why didn't you call Caitlin or Barry?" Cisco asked as he struggled with the jacket Dr. Wells was wearing.

"Cause. Barry can't get past what Eobard did to him and Caitlin would have called Barry. So, what you did back there..."

"Only you and Dr. Wells know I can do it. I've been too scared to tell anyone else. Every other meta we've met had been a criminal or driven mad by their powers," Cisco confessed. "And yes, I was the one who stopped the accelerator from activating. Dr. Wells said he had the power because he knew I wasn't ready for everyone else to know." Joe had started helping Cisco with the stubborn clothes. "I didn't know Barry was going to react the way he did."

"So that's why Harrison said he didn't have the power any more," mused Joe. "Barry has been overreacting. Especially when he doesn't have all the facts." They got the jacket and shirt off.

"Now what?" Cisco asked, staring in shock at the pale, almost blue, skin. Joe pulled his coat off and then his shirt.

"Now we try to warm him up while we wait for the ambulance," Joe gave Cisco a stern look and the two fell silent as Joe took Harrison into his arm, pulling the cold chest to his own. "Help me wrap my shirt and coat around us, then the sleeping bag," Joe ordered.

"Right." Cisco did the best he could, trying to ignore the chill coming from Dr. Wells's body. "What about his legs? He really took a beating when he crashed."

"Right now, we warm up his core. If you think you can get his legs warmed up, give it a try. With all the damage to that leg, I'd say leave it." Nodding, Cisco sat, watching.

"Would it help if I took my shirt off and we sort of… well we sandwiched him between us?" Dr. Wells's head had lolled to the side so that it was nestled between Joe's shoulder and neck.

"It might," Joe said. Without replying, Cisco pulled his coat and shirt off and after a moment's hesitation, snuggled in close to Dr. Wells and Joe, rearranging the coats and sleeping bag to cover all of them.

"He's saved my life too many times," Cisco said seriously. "I owe him."

"I think we all do," Joe said. They fell silent, hoping that the ambulance would get there soon.


	14. Chapter 14 - Hospital Regulars

_**Greetings, for those following a notification link, I've made a number of changes, including adding a chapter. This means that this isn't really a new chapter. Please go back and start from the beginning as I've made a number of additions and changes in an attempt to get the story back to where I wanted it. Comments welcomed! Thanks for understanding. -CT**_

 **Chapter 14: Hospital Regulars**

When EMS finally arrived, Cisco headed to Dr. Wells's house to get a few items while Joe followed the ambulance to the hospital. The detective was shocked to recognize, and be recognized by, hospital staff. He was sitting waiting for news when Iris rushed in, looked around, spotted him, and visibly calmed down.

"Dad, what happened? I called the station and they just told me you were here." Worry evident in her voice, Iris stopped to stand before her father.

"Harrison crashed his motorcycle," Joe answered. "Sorry I didn't call, but I know how you and Barry feel about him." Making a face, Iris sat down in the seat next to Joe, turning to face him.

"Is Dr. Wells okay?" She decided to let the last comment slide.

"The doctors are working to get his body temperature stabilized. The doctor has already been out to talk to me once. Seems his seizures are becoming longer and more frequent." It was the truth. The doctor Joe had spoken with had been concerned for a number of reasons. "At least I finally know something about what's killing him." Running a hand over his face, Joe sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What is that?"

"The doctors are calling it a degenerative blood and organ disorder. Whatever the hell that means. His doctor gave him six months to a year." Joe looked away, trying not to think about everything that had happened. He'd been wondering just how long Harrison had been suffering in silence before the team had found out about the disease.

"Dad, are you crying?" Iris couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You guys didn't even tell him I was alive," Joe said, shaking his head and tears away. "He's spent the last how many months thinking he was responsible for my death?" He finally managed to look at his daughter.

Iris felt a jolt shoot through her system at her father's look. Swallowing down her own emotions, she realized just how wrong they had all been to keep so much from Joe. She had hoped the break down at his home a few weeks ago had just been bacause Joe was feeling overwhelmed. Clearly she was wrong. "I'm sorry Daddy. We had no right."

"Damn straight you had no right. You all judged him before you got all the facts." Joe gave her a look and Iris got a feeling there were facts still missing. "And you condemned him to a specially made hell." Shaking his head, Joe stood and started pacing the room.

"Joe," a man stood in the doorway. It was a doctor Iris recognized. "We could use your help." Nodding, Joe motioned for the doctor to lead the way. Silently, Iris followed the two men.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joe practically shouted as he entered Harrison's room. The scientist was sitting up, carefully removing the IV from his hand.

"Going home," Harrison said simply. His face was bright with purple, black, and blue bruises. Something had split his lower lip, and one eye was practically swollen shut. He must have hit his head or had debris hit it after he'd removed his helmet.

"No way in hell," Joe countered. Striding forwards he stilled Harrison's hands. "Doctors said they need to keep you at least two more days."

"Joe," Harrison said quietly.

"I already took away your clothes, and I told Cisco to make sure he gave the nurses your wheelchair. Only way you get out of here is with my permission." There was an exchange between the two men that Iris could sense, but not understand. "You may be dying, but damn it, I'm not letting you make it happen any faster."

"Joe, I have debts to pay," Harrison replied softly.

"Then pay them when you're better. Two days in the hospital won't build up that much interest." There came another battle of wills. "Doc, I'm going to need an extra pillow. Iris, would you please go out to my car and grab my overnight bag?"

"Daddy?" Iris thought she knew what her father was saying but she wanted him to spell it out.

"I'm staying here to make sure this stubborn fool doesn't leave." There was a familiar sound and an exclamation from Dr. Wells.

"Not fair!" Harrison protested as he tugged on the handcuff chaining him to the hospital bed.

"Tough." At Joe's word the fight seemed to flee from Harrison and he deflated into the bed.

"Bully," Harrison grumbled weakly.

"Yup," Joe agreed. "You are the world's worst patient."

"And a pretty crappy friend too," Harrison added. Sighing, he stared at his legs.

"Want some help getting those back in the bed?" After spending a few months struggling to regain use of his own legs, Joe had a much better understanding of Harrison's life.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Sensing something, Joe shook his head. Harrison was trying to hide something and Joe wasn't about to let him. Stepping up, he carefully helped Harrison get his legs on the bed. He paused when his gaze fell on Harrison's thigh. Was it what Joe thought it was? Did it mean what Joe thought it might mean? Did he want to know? He wanted some kind of answers.

"I think we're good here, doc," Joe said. Nodding, the doctor left. "Iris, you going to get my bag like I asked?" Sensing that her father wanted a moment alone with Dr. Wells, Iris nodded and left. As she exited the hallway a young man with shaggy brown hair moved away from the door, his eyes firmly fixed to the ground. She thought nothing of him and headed for the car.

As the door clicked firmly shut Joe stepped back, watching Harrison carefully. "If I ask you about that, are you going to lie?" He nodded at Harrison's thigh and then looked up, locking eyes with his friend.

"No," Harrison answered.

"Am I going to like the answer?"

"I doubt it."

"It gonna get you killed?"

"One way or another, probably." Letting out a long sigh, Joe looked away and then back. He could read the truth in Harrison's eyes.

"Can I do anything?" There was a long pregnant pause.

"Be there when I mess up and withhold the 'I told you so' and lectures." Considering the request Joe licked his lips and nodded.

"Alright. Just so you know, you are a damn fool." He gave Harrison a stern look.

"Common knowledge. Just ask Chrissy." At this Joe actually chuckled.

"This doesn't change anything. You still have to stay until your doctor agrees to release you and you have to do everything she says." A smile was tugging at Joe's lips. A huff was his answer but he knew the truth enough. Harrison was still his best friend.


	15. Chapter 15 - Reporting In

**Chapter 15: Reporting In**

Captain David Singh sighed as he looked out the window. It was not turning out to be a good week. The gun bust had been a limited success. They'd arrested the criminals and discovered a dirty cop. Now they were a man short. The entire city was awash with theories about meta-humans and this new criminal in a metal suit. He had popped up in the night. Joe had only just been removed from limited duty and put back on full duty. Thank goodness for the Flash and the Chameleon. Singh didn't know how long the police force would last without them. The two had been out helping most of the night.

There was a knock at the door. Looking up, Singh waved his guest into the room. "Sorry about being out this morning, sir," Joe said as he entered and took a seat. " Harrison crashed his motorcycle last night."

"How the hell can he even ride?" Singh had given up on solving the mystery of Harrison Wells and Joe West. He wasn't sure if it was just friendship or something more. Honestly, he didn't really care except he wanted to know how to react.

"Landing gear," Joe replied with a shrug. "Anyhow, he's in the hospital recovering now," Joe added.

"Nothing serious?"

"Hypothermia, road rash, concussion, some other bumps and bruises." A sigh sounded from Joe and Singh could tell there was more than his detective was saying.

"Well, I hope he recovers quickly. How are things going with gathering data on the Chameleon?" While the mystery meta had done nothing but help, the mayor had asked Singh to keep tabs on any meta and his or her powers.

"We think he might be some sort of human-lizard-plant hybrid," Joe replied. "We had speculated on it a while back, but we didn't know for sure. I have a blood sample from last night I was going to give to the STAR labs crew. Harrison specifically."

"Why not have our labs here look at it?" Singh knew there was friction between Joe and Barry. Ever since Joe had returned the two had been painfully professional. "Mr. Allen is a competent technician. Plus he was into weird before metas showed up."

"I just feel this would be better handled if looked at by STAR labs and Dr. Wells. They have more resources easily at hand." Joe didn't squirm under Singh's intense gaze.

"Alright. Stop by the lab at some point. The Chameleon didn't save just you last night and Mr. Allen has a few samples he's processing."

"After the beating that meta gave the Chameleon last night, I'm impressed he could still move." It was an honest comment, one Singh agreed with after reading Joe's report. According to the report, the Chameleon had barely been moving when it had vanished from the docks.

"Well, he stopped a mugging and assisted at a car accident. Allen has everything." It was true. After the dock incident there had been several reports of the Chameleon being on scene. He hadn't helped out as much as usual, but Singh was grateful for the little that the meta had done.

"Right." Joe wasn't looking forward to dealing with Barry. The confrontation with Iris had been exhausting and Joe just didn't want another at the moment. Too much had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"Keep me updated on Dr. Wells. Let me know if you need more time off."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Standing, Joe managed a brief smile before leaving the room. Singh watched him go before returning to his musings.


	16. Chapter 16 - STAR Labs

_**Greetings! As you've probably noticed, I've slowed down the speed at which I'm posting. This is because DoctorHarrisonWells is now helping me (dear I say, I have a beta?). Thanks to everyone who has hung in there. If you've commented somewhere and I've not thanked you, my apologies. FFN hasn't been sending me notifications about it. Comments are always welcomed. Still not mine and I still make no monies. Big thanks! -CT**_

 **Chapter 16: STAR Labs**

Caitlin was geeking out. She couldn't help it. The samples Barry had brought from the scenes with the Chameleon were fascinating. When Joe walked in she barely looked up at him. She left the talking to Barry. "Joe," Barry said, standing in surprise.

"Cpt. Singh said you had some samples from the Chameleon?" Joe opted for business. He didn't feel like having the same battle with Barry.

"Yes," Caitlin pipped up excitedly. "They are very interesting."

"Did I hear you mention the Chameleon?" Cisco asked as he entered. "Hey Joe, Dr. Wells said to tell you that the handcuff started to chafe so he took it off. He also said not to worry because he promises he won't check himself out without your approval." Cisco pressed his lips firmly together as he realized he was getting odd looks from Barry and Caitlin.

Coming to Cisco's rescue, Joe spoke up, "Harrison was in an accident last night. He's going to be in the hospital for a few days and will need a new monitor when he's released."

"What?" Worry and concern painted Caitlin's face. She and Dr. Wells had grown close after Ronnie sacrificed himself to stop Killer Frost. When it turned out Wells had been hiding a power and had tried to kill Joe, Caitlin hadn't known how to react. She'd followed Barry's lead. When Dr. Mcgee had delivered her diagnosis, Caitlin's heart had gone numb. Despite her anger at Wells for keeping secrets, she still cared for him. She was mad at herself for not stopping things when Dr. Wells had started drinking and for failing to notice his she'd gone back and reviewed the data it was all there if she looked for it. His health had been declining almost since the first day they put him on house arrest. Now she'd missed something again. She'd been so excited by the Chameleon samples Barry had brought into the lab she had forgotten to check on Dr. Wells.

"What kind of accident?" Barry demanded. He still didn't believe the man was anyone other than Eobard Thawne. There were just too many questions and mysteries still about the man. At least, that was Barry's opinion.

"Motorcycle," Joe said. "Dr. McGee has told him no more riding. The hospital treated him for hypothermia and some injuries. One of the doctors suggested a blood transfusion or two to help combat the blood 're also concerned about his seizures."

"Have they determined what's causing it?" Caitlin spoke before Barry could.

"No. Doctor gives him six months to a year if we can't stop it. They didn't have any ideas about the seizures either. Harrison refused medication." Joe scratched his head. "Now, what have you found out about the Chameleon?"

"Not as much as I would like," Caitlin said, understanding that Joe was done talking. "Barry brought me a blood sample. You were right. It isn't human. There are some plant properties, but there are also some of the same properties as reptilian and mammalian blood." Caitlin was putting up pictures as she spoke. "I'm starting to think that our Chameleon friend started out as an artificial life form.

"Cool. An ALF," Cisco practically squeed. "Was there isolatable DNA in the sample?" He joined her at the computers, looking over her results.

"Yes, but it's inconsistent with anything I've ever seen. It's like a marriage of human, plant, and animal. That's why I think he started out as artificial." Caitlin and Cisco were reaching maximum geek mode, speaking rapidly and focusing only on each other and the data.

"Are you saying someone made him in a lab?" Joe asked, coming to look over their shoulders.

"To a degree," Caitlin agreed. "What if, somebody was working with human, reptilian, and plant DNA together when the accelerator exploded? Under the right conditions the cells could have merged, creating the Chameleon."

"Oh, what if the Chameleon was once human but ended up combined with his own experiment!" Cisco's eyes were huge and it was the most animated Joe had seen the younger man since Hartley's attack.

"That would explain the dominant human traits." Caitlin agreed excitedly. Blinking, Joe sighed. He thought he'd understood most of what they'd just said.

"Alright. I have to get to the hospital. I trust Harrison to stay put, but I doubt he'll be an obedient patient beyond that. Let me know if you find anything else," Joe declared. Rubbing a hand tiredly across his face, he headed towards the exit.

After a moment of exchanging uncomfortable glances with Caitlin and Cisco, Barry rushed after his foster father. "Hey, Joe, got a minute?" Barry called out as he slowed to Joe's pace. Sending a glare in Barry's direction, Joe didn't slow down.

"My best friend is in the hospital. I don't intend to leave him there unattended. He tends to get up to mischief," Joe replied, picking up his pace a little.

"Look, Joe, please. You can't trust him," Barry began. It stopped Joe in his tracks and he whirled to face Barry.

"No. Barry, you can't trust him. You can't get past his face to see him. Because of you my best friend wasn't there for me while I was recovering. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted him to show up and be there for me? I just spent the past I don't know how many months dealing with crap Harrison understands. On top of it all, I spent them wondering why my best friend had abandoned me."

"Joe. You don't understand," Barry tried, taking a step back from his increasingly angry foster father.

"No, Barry. You don't understand. When I finally decide to stop taking everyone's bullshit and go see my best friend myself… I find out that he never came to visit me because he thought I was dead!"

"Joe, he's a meta! He's been keeping that a secret from us!"

"So what? He has never used his power against us. In fact, he used it to stop the accelerator from turning on, saving the entire city! You know what else? He's dying. Dying and it takes his estranged best friend for us to figure that out. The really dumb thing, she hates him for what Eobard Thawne did! He's lost a friend and he doesn't even know why!" Joe's anger was starting to fly off the hook. Grappling with his own emotions, he thrust a finger against Barry's chest, jabbing it at him with each sentence. "And never once did he argue with you. He has done everything you've asked him! Everything. Still, it isn't enough. Maybe you'll trust him when he's dead. Hmm?"

Taking a deep breath, Joe turned on his heel and strode off. "Joe," Barry called out. He could understand why the other man was angry, but he wished somebody would look at it from his side. Dr. Wells had tried to murder Joe. He'd actually begged Barry to kill him when they confronted him about it. Then they had found out he was a meta-human. If Barry hadn't taken steps to make sure that Eobard knew they were watching him, who knew what the sinister time traveler would do next? Sighing, Barry shook his head and sped off.

In the shadows, a few feet away, Cisco's eyes widened. Things were changing. The world was changing. He was changing. Once he had feared his powers, but now he was starting to understand them. He was starting to easily control them. He was also starting to really see things for what they were.


	17. Chapter 17 - Captain Singh

**Chapter 17: Captain Singh**

The hallways were mostly empty. Occasionally Singh would pass a person here or there. At one point a young man with shaggy brown hair walked past, his bright blue eyes seeming to take everything in as he walked. Singh nodded at the young man and continued down the hall. The police captain couldn't say why exactly he had waited until so late to come but he had. Now he was wandering the halls looking for Harrison Wells's room. After stopping at the nurses station and getting the room number, Singh hoped he was headed in the right direction. The next room should be it. Pausing at the open door, Singh entered silently, standing just inside the room, hidden from view.

"Really Harrison, what the hell were you thinking?" Dr. Tina McGee was berating Harrison Wells. "Riding a motorcycle in your condition? You shouldn't even be driving!" Singh was surprised to hear the female doctor's voice. He thought McGee and Wells didn't get along.

"I'm going to have a friend suspend your license for medical reasons," Joe agreed. Singh arched his eyebrows, now officially confused and concerned. "Dr. Masters suggested blood transfusions to help treat the blood deterioration in your body."

"I've agreed and the first transfusion is scheduled for tomorrow," Dr. McGee's voice sounded smugly pleased. "It should help reduce the pain and inflammation in your joints."

"Okay," Dr. Wells's voice sounded tired and worn out. Singh was really starting to wonder what Joe hadn't told him, though he thought he had an idea. Rapping on the door, he decided to announce himself. "It's open," Dr. Wells called out weakly.

"Dr. Wells," Singh said, pretending he hadn't overheard the conversation.

"Ah, Cpt. Singh," Dr. Wells greeted him. He looked pale, but was clearly conscious and coherent. Unlike every other time Singh had seen him Dr. Wells wasn't wearing his wire-framed glasses, instead he was wearing a pair with clear plastic frames.

"Dr. Wells. I hope you don't mind me coming by. Detective West told me about your accident," Singh said.

"No problem." Wells managed a weak smile. "How are you and your husband?"

"Fine, just fine." Singh glanced at Joe, wondering if he'd given the samples to Wells or even spoken with him about them. "I was wondering if you had any insight into this meta people are calling the Chameleon?"

"Ah, yes, I believe Joe was asking me about it the other day," Harrison said. Trying to sit up more he seemed to struggle with getting repositioned. "Damn," he murmured as he held a hand to his side.

"Careful," Joe said, moving to help. With Joe's help Dr. Wells appeared to get comfortable. "I have the STAR Labs crew working on the samples with Barry," Joe supplied as he helped re-arrange Harrison's legs.

"Oh, excellent. I wonder if I can get them to share their data. Cisco did bring my laptop, didn't he?" Harrison looked to Joe.

"Yeah. He's going to be by tomorrow to sit with you," Joe added. "I believe Iris is taking the afternoon shift." He gave Harrison a look.

"I don't need babysitters," Harrison complained. "I promised I would stay until you agreed I could leave. I will keep my word."

"That'd be a first," Tina muttered under her breath.

"Hey," Harrison protested. The female doctor was taking her patient's pulse. "That isn't fair Chrissy. You and I remember the world differently." This drew an arched eyebrow and surprised look from Tina, but she didn't say anything.

"Dr. Wells, do you have any information you could give us about the meta?" Singh wasn't sure how much of the world was accepting of the idea of metas, but he knew he was very uneasy about them.

"Let me see what information I can get from the lab," Harrison said after a moment.

"Thank you. I was also wondering if your lab would be willing to do consulting for the precinct. Perhaps at a discounted price?" Sure, Allen was a great tech, but after the new guy in gold had shown up Singh was starting to think they could use all the help they could get.

"I'm certain we can agree on an acceptable monthly fee," Harrison suggested. "Joe, perhaps you could speak with Cisco and Dr. Snow about it. It would be rather pointless for me to negotiate since I won't be the one doing the work."

"Are you not working in the lab?" Tina asked, surprised that her former friend would ever willingly leave the lab completely.

"I find it hard to focus," Harrison declared. "With my health declining, it wouldn't be fair. If I tried to go in you know what Dr. Snow would be like."

"Yeah, she'd hover," Joe agreed.

"Alright then. Joe, I'll leave it to you for now," Singh agreed. "Dr. Wells, have you heard anything about the man wearing the gold suit?"

"No, I haven't," Harrison said. "Sounds intriguing."

"Yeah, well, both the Flash and the Chameleon ended up fighting this guy last night. I don't know why but Flash can't seem to get a jump on him. It's almost like this new meta can see Flash no matter how fast he goes."

"If you can get any data about his attacks to Joe; I'd be happy to look at it and see if I can help anyway," Harrison began. "That is, if Joe says that's okay."

"Yeah, Harrison. It's okay. I'll get it to you tomorrow," Joe agreed.

"Well, I should be going. Walk me out Joe?" Singh looked to his detective, hoping that Joe would come clean with him as they walked.

"Be right back," Joe said, glancing once at Harrison. Nodding, Harrison watched the two men leave.

Singh and Joe walked in silence for a minute before Joe spoke up. "You're wondering what I haven't told you," Joe supplied.

"Look Joe, I understand if it's private. You don't have to talk to me," Singh countered.

"Harrison is dying," Joe jumped right out and said it. "There's something wrong with his blood and organs. Like his body is just shutting down. Doctors can't figure out what's causing it, so they don't know how to treat it. They're going to try blood transfusions, but that will probably only buy him a little more time." Singh stared at Joe, surprised. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm sorry Joe. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

"There is, actually. Anything we can throw at Harrison would be good. Now that he's stuck dependent on others he'll go stir crazy."

"If he's willing to just look over our notes, he's welcome to it," Singh said. "I'd be happy to have an extra pair of eyes looking at all this stuff on the metas."

"Thanks Captain. I appreciate it." The two men continued walking in silence.


	18. Chapter 18 - Goldenboy

**Chapter 18: Goldenboy**

Pain raced up Barry's leg as he went flying across the street. He didn't get it. He had no idea how, but the man known as Goldenboy was kicking his butt. No matter how fast he ran or where he sped to, Barry couldn't get a jump on the guy. Struggling to his feet, he sped back towards the criminal. At the moment, Goldenboy was loading up money from the bank. In the distance sirens sounded.

"Ah, the great Flash. You must be a joke," Goldenboy sneered at Barry. "Everyone in this city thinks you're some sort of god. You and this Chameleon thing everyone is talking about. I find it hard to believe in a giant lizard. I don't think it exists. But apparently you're real." As Barry started running for the criminal again, he got ready to throw a punch.

"Boring," Goldenboy said, pulling a gun and shooting at Barry. Easily dodging the bullets, Barry smashed his fist into the torso of the man. He felt like he'd just hit Tony Woodward. Pain lanced up his hand and while he struggled to focus past it, Goldenboy smashed the gun across Barry's face, sending the speedster flying.

"Barry, can you hear me?" Caitlin cried out, watching Barry's vitals on the computer in front of her.

"Oh god, my hand," Barry whimpered. "Guys, I can't get this guy. It's like he can see me move." Rolling on the ground, he struggled to his feet.

"I'm going to kill you," Goldenboy declared, stalking towards Barry. The speedster's head was still spinning and he could barely stand.

"Barry, you have to get out of there," Cisco warned.

"Too dizzy," Barry managed. Goldenboy loomed over him. There was a blur at the edge of Barry's vision, and suddenly he wasn't on the street anymore.

"Barry?" Cisco and Caitlin stood slowly as they stared in amazement at their friend. Standing in the middle of the cortex, Barry had appeared out of nowhere and was leaning on thin air. At least, that's what it looked like.

"Concussion," a thousand voices whispered. "Severely damaged appendage."

"Oh my god. The Chameleon," Cisco said excitedly.

"Mend," the voices requested of Caitlin. The two scientist stared as a blur helped Barry to the hospital bed and into it.

"How did you know to bring him here?" Caitlin demanded. She started checking Barry.

"Radio," the voices declared. There was a whisper and the blur was gone.

"Okay, is it good or bad that the Chameleon knows that we work with the Flash?" Cisco asked as Caitlin worked on Barry's arm.

"I don't know," Barry grumbled. "But we have to figure out if Goldenboy is a meta or just a nut in a suit. I have no idea how to take him down."

"I'm on it," Cisco said, moving back to his computer. The mystery of the Chameleon would have to wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Iris and Harrison Bond**

Iris sat by the bed, staring at her notes. Things were still rocky with her father, but she was trying to bridge the gap. One of the first things she'd done was offer to sit with Dr. Wells. Her father was still sleeping in the hospital room with the scientist every night. Apparently the hospital would rather have a reasonable patient than argue with Joe about it. To help ease her father's worry, Iris had agreed to spend an hour or two with Dr. Wells each day he was in the hospital. She'd brought along her work so she had something to do, not knowing what Dr. Wells would be interested in doing to pass the time.

At the moment, Dr. Wells wasn't even in the room. He'd healed enough in the two days he'd been in the hospital that his physical therapist had come and taken him for part of the afternoon. This left Iris to pass the time on her own, struggling to ignore the knot in the pit of her stomach. She had been gathering information on the newest baddy in Central City. The one Cisco called Goldenboy. Indeed, he looked like a gold statue with everything golden except his head. Barry had faced off against the newcomer twice and had his butt kicked both times. They weren't sure if the villain had that many powers or used technology. Either way, the guy had a step up on Barry at the moment. So much so that the speedster was back at STAR labs recovering for the next few hours.

Along with her file on Goldenboy, Iris also had a file on the Chameleon. It wasn't much, but it was more than she had on the villain Goldenboy. From what she could tell, the meta-lizard could teleport, match his surroundings, and take a bullet. She wasn't sure if they all stemmed from the same basic power or if it had multiple powers. The past few days the Chameleon had left most of the fighting to Barry. He had saved Barry once, but not fought with Goldenboy. Instead the vigilante had been spotted helping at fires and accidents. Considering the beating her father said Tony had given the lizard, Iris wasn't surprised the Chameleon was taking it easy.

"Ah, Ms. West, my afternoon babysitter. So lovely to see you," Harrison said as Katy Click pushed the hospital wheelchair into the room. Joe still wouldn't let his best friend have his own wheelchair back. He was also holding Harrison's clothing, other than some shorts and underwear, hostage.

"Behave HG," Katy nagged. She parked the wheelchair and helped her patient transfer into the bed. "Now, be good and I'll talk to the doctor about letting you go outside for your meals."

"Oh goody." Harrison arched an eyebrow but managed a small smile. He didn't protest while Katy made sure he was settled into the bed, through Iris could tell from the look on his face he wasn't happy about being pampered. Satisfied that her job was done, Katy left with a wave, taking the wheelchair with her.

"So," Iris said staring at the man who had killed her father.

"La," Harrison added, humming the scales to himself. She couldn't help herself, Iris smiled. "I'm sorry, by the way," the scientist said after a moment. "I never meant to put a wedge between you and your father. I tried to extricate myself-"

"- but he won't let you," Iris finished. Pursing his lips together, Harrison nodded. "It's okay. I understand. I considered grilling you about everything that's happened, but I decided it would be better if we just tried to be civil."

"Okay. You be Civil. I'll be Harrison." Biting his tongue, Harrison arched an eyebrow. "Sorry. Damn nurse gave me pain meds."

"And that explains why you've suddenly gone crazy?"

"Yep. Chrissy and Tess decided that I'm like a giant toddler on crack when I'm on pain meds." He sang the words and his accent mutated to sound German. "Hey, what do you know about Goldenboy?"

"Uhm, okay. Not much," Iris said, confused by the sudden jump in subject.

"I think he's a technoweenie," Harrison declared sagely. "Has anyone managed to shoot him?"

"No, but he has shot a number of people. He favours machine guns," Iris supplied.

"So, we're probably looking for somebody with the money and time to spare on a military grade project," Harrison continued. "I'm wondering if he's a disgruntled employee from a company that lost a military contract. That would explain it."

"I suppose. I have noticed that he seems fixated on the Flash," Iris added, pulling out some notes. Pressing his lips together, Harrison made a "popping" noise a few times before focusing on Iris.

"What does he think of the Chameleon thinger?" While he waited for Iris to answer, Harrison explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

"Not sure," Iris said with a shrug. "I do know that for his last two jobs, weapons theft incidentally, he had traps set for Barry. One was a freeze trap and the other was some sort of gooey substance."

"Used bubble gum?" Harrison arched an eyebrow and sat back into his pillows. "Oh, brain is spinning." Blinking several times, he let his eyes finally close and fell silent.

"Okay. Giant toddler on crack," Iris mused. "Indeed." Writing down the insights he'd given her, the reporter started a search using new parameters. At one point Iris could have sworn that something moved in the room, but when she looked up, there was nothing there.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Helping Claw

**Chapter 20: A Helping Claw**

The lab was silent as Caitlin and Cisco worked together. Iris had called them, giving them some suggested search parameters. Now they were waiting to see if it got them anywhere. Sighing, Caitlin looked over at Cisco, wondering what the young engineer was thinking about. Their relationship had been strained since Joe had been injured and they'd put Dr. Wells in house arrest. Thank goodness they'd had the Chameleon and Goldenboy to keep them busy.

"So," Caitlin began. Cisco looked over at her. "What do you think about the Chameleon knowing about us?" A frown painted Cisco's face as he considered the question.

"I just wish he'd stayed longer," Cisco finally said. "I have a ton of questions for him. Plus, that voice. How awesome was that?" A smile surfaced on Caitlin's face. "Also, I would love to know how he knows so much about technology."

"Naturally," a blend of voices said from behind them. Whirling, Caitlin and Cisco stared in amazement at the black skinned meta standing before them. He stood over both scientists, easily six feet tall. His bright red eyes didn't blink as he returned their gazes. His nose looked more human than reptilian and his mouth was simply a line in the skin.

"Damn man, can't you knock?" Cisco demanded. Chameleon cocked its head to one side.

"I would prefer to not announce my arrival at this location," came the many voiced response. Caitlin's gaze traveled down the dark body, taking in toned muscles, clawed hands with five fingers, and two toed feet. The feet almost looked human only with the toes melded together to make the two large toes.

"Uhm, okay." Cisco looked to Caitlin. Wide-eyed, the female scientist was intently studying the meta-lizard. "So, did you just come to talk?"

"No," came the answer. Slowly, Chameleon raised one arm, holding a hand out. Nervously, Cisco reached out and was surprised when a thumb drive was thrust into his hand.

"What's this?" Cisco asked in confusion, holding the thumb drive up for all to see.

"Data," Chameleon answered in his voices.

"Sorry, you came all this way to give us information?" Caitlin arched an eyebrow in confusion. Why would the meta help them?

"You are many. I am one." Those red eyes never blinked the entire time, at least not that Cisco had seen. His own eyes were starting to water as he unconsciously tried to keep them open as well.

"So, you're giving us this to help us," Cisco said slowly.

"Correct." Slowly, the meta seemed to fade, blending into its surroundings until it was just a vague blur in the lab. Cisco blinked and the blur was gone.

"I think he's gone," Caitlin observed. Nodding, Cisco rushed to his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Well, after Chameleon brought Barry back the other day, I installed heat sensors in the lab," Cisco said as he worked at the computer. He pulled up the data from the Chameleon's visit. "He's warm blooded," Cisco observed. Standing next to him, Caitlin leaned in, studying the information.

"Yes. He appears to be warm-blooded," Caitlin agreed. She started adding the information to the file she had started when the Chameleon had first started showing up.

"I wonder what's on here," Cisco said, staring at the thumb drive.

"We should use a laptop that's disconnected from the network," Caitlin suggested. "I don't think we need the Chameleon getting into our database."

"Good thinking. I'll check it on a laptop at home," he suggested, slipping the thumb drive into his pocket. "Wish it had given us one of those beacon things."

"You just want one to dissect," Caitlin accused.

"Damn straight. Have you seen Joe's? Thing is so sweet looking." Smiling, Cisco shook his head and started back to work. A smile ghosted across Caitlin's face and she sighed, also getting back to work. Maybe things could return to normal. "So, are you doing a shift with Dr. Wells at the hospital?" Cisco asked casually. The smile vanished from Caitlin's face as she was reminded that their boss was not only on house arrest for trying to kill Joe, but was a meta, and dying.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," she said softly. "We should get back to work." Looking up, Cisco saw the look on her face and nodded his understanding. It was too painful to talk about Dr. Wells. He shouldn't have even tried. Sighing, he turned his attention back to his work and away from Caitlin and her pain.


	21. Chapter 21: Caitlin's Turn

**Chapter 21: Caitlin's Turn**

Caitlin watched Dr. Wells struggle with the physical therapy. Due to road rash on his leg Katy had put working in the KFOs on hold, but she was still getting Dr. Wells out of his chair by having him work on the parallel bars. Sweat was pouring down his face and his arms were trembling as he worked his way across the bars, his legs barely touching the mat. It was the last exercise of the session and Caitlin watched her boss with a critical eye.

Dr. Wells looked much better than he had on the day they had discovered his illness. His hair had been trimmed and tamed and while he'd not shaved for the day, he still looked better groomed. It was odd, because she'd never really seen him with five o'clock shadow. In all their time working together, Eobard Thawne had been immaculately groomed. In the exercise shorts Joe had let Harrison have, Caitlin could study the injury to his shins with a critical eye. The doctors had done a good job cleaning the wounds up and they were healing quickly.

"Done," Harrison grunted, finally back to where he'd started.

"Good work. You're doing much better," Katy said. She helped him back into his wheelchair. "Give me a moment and I'll help you back to your room."

"Mrs. Click, I can take him," Caitlin suggested. She was hoping for some time alone with her boss. After everything that had happened she felt miserable and wanted to scream at Barry for convincing her that she shouldn't trust Dr. Wells, but also at herself for punishing Dr. Wells the way she had.

"Certainly." Smiling sweetly, Katy patted Harrison on the shoulder and then turned away as Caitlin took up a position behind the wheelchair.

"No speeding or Joe will give us a ticket," Harrison lectured as Caitlin started pushing the wheelchair. While Dr. Wells was once more doing physical therapy, Joe was requiring that the scientist let others push the wheelchair. It seemed the detective was concerned Dr. Wells would make a break for it or over do it.

"Right," Caitlin smiled. She might have laughed but there was still so much bothering her. "So, Dr. McGee and Dr. Masters are concerned about your seizures," Caitlin said as she steered them back towards Harrison's room.

"Not much I can do about them," Dr. Wells replied. He glanced up at Caitlin. Concern painted her face and he could tell that more was bothering her then she was saying. "What's on your mind Dr. Snow?"

"Everything," Caitlin finally said. "Dr. Wells, why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"About what's happening with you."

"Dr. Snow…" He faltered, apparently uncertain what to say. "I've made some mistakes, I'm paying for them the best I can. I didn't tell you, because I was too busy getting inebriated and being miserable over murdering my best friend."

"Oh." Caitlin fell silent. They arrived at the room and Caitlin watched Dr. Wells transfer into the hospital bed. She took the wheelchair back to the nurses. Upon her return she found Dr. Wells collapsed back into his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his legs only haphazardly on the bed. Frowning at his carelessness, Caitlin took one leg and placed it gently before moving the other. Dr. Wells didn't respond to her touch, his eyes now closed. Thinking he'd fallen asleep, Caitlin sat down in the chair, eliciting a squeak as she did. Dr. Wells's bright blue eyes snapped open.

"Sorry," he said, starting to sit up. "I didn't realize you'd come back yet." Blinking, he gazed around the room. "What else is bothering you?"

For a moment Caitlin played with her fingers. How was it Dr. Wells could read her so well? She'd only really just met the man half a year or so ago. It felt like he'd known her forever, but he was nothing like Eobard Thawne. Nothing but his looks and voice, and even those were different in their own ways. They had spent a weekend together several months ago. It had felt to Caitlin like their friendship might eventually develop into more, but that had all changed when he had betrayed them. She wasn't sure she could forgive him for his lies and deception. Still, she found herself wanting his input and advice. What would he say about the Chameleon?

"The Chameleon came to the lab," Caitlin finally broke. "Twice actually. Once to bring us Barry, and once when it was just me and Cisco."

"Interesting," Dr. Wells said. He turned all of his tired attention on her, his blue eyes seeming to burn past the feelings she was presenting and right into her very being. "What did he want the second time?"

"To help us," Caitlin added. "He gave us some new data on another criminal. This guy has it in for Barry for some reason."

"Ah, the one people are calling Goldenboy," Dr. Wells nodded sagely. Caitlin knew she looked confused and it was an emotion Dr. Wells read easily. "Iris told me about him."

"Oh. Well, yes. The Chameleon had a thumb drive with a bunch of data on the person we think is Goldenboy. He's a rich kid, but his parents cut him off when he burned down their summer mansion."

"He still has money he's getting from somewhere," Dr. Wells countered. "What's his name?" Once more Caitlin hesitated. Barry didn't want Dr. Wells to know what was going on but Dr. Wells might be able to help. Clearly, Iris wasn't trying to keep Dr. Wells out of the loop anymore. There was more painful silence while Caitlin struggled with her worry over the possibility she was talking with Eobard and the worry about Goldenboy. "It's okay Dr. Snow," Dr. Wells said suddenly. "I understand. I'm tired. If I fall asleep will you protect me from the nurse? She keeps slipping medication into my food and IV." They put the IV in mostly at night. It seemed to help slow the degradation, but Dr. Wells had fought having it all the time. Tina had relented and settled for giving him one at night.

"She medicated you?"

"Yes," Dr. Wells crossed his arms, apparently pouting at the memory. "And I'm not entirely sure what I said to Iris while she was here. If you see her, could you apologize for me? I have a vague memory of her talking about Goldenboy and that's it. I'm afraid of what I might have done."

"Of course Dr. Wells." Caitlin managed a smile, even though every time she spoke with Dr. Wells it hurt a little. He'd gone back to calling her Dr. Snow when they'd put him into house arrest. Sometimes he slipped and he called her Caitlin, but those times just hurt more. What had they let happen to their team?

"You shouldn't worry," Dr. Wells said softly. "You frown too much already. You're always beautiful, but you're prettiest when you smile." His eyes were half-opened and he was blinking them rapidly, as if trying to stay awake.

"Get some rest Dr. Wells," Caitlin said, standing and pulling the bed sheet over his legs and up to his chest. Briefly she was tempted to kiss him on the forehead but she didn't. The days of the two of them finding solace in each other's bed were long gone. He'd tried to kill Joe and she'd helped lock him up for it. Their relationship would never be the same. As her thoughts turned dark, tears trailed down Caitlin's face, mourning the relationship she'd lost.


	22. Chapter 22 - Home at Last

**Chapter 22: Home at Last**

Dr. Tina McGee watched Joe West help Harrison out of the car. After nearly a week in the hospital, she and the detective had decided that Harrison was ready to come home. His injuries were mostly healed and his body seemed to have stabilized for the time. She considered forcing Harrison to stay just so she could keep an eye on him, but he was already showing signs of cabin fever. Detective West and the others had tried to distract Harrison, but there was only so much that worked.

"Now, Mrs. Click will be coming by every afternoon for your physical therapy," Tina declared. "I will check in with you every two weeks, more frequently if I deem necessary. No driving, no drinking. Make sure you take your supplements, and try not to get into too much trouble."

"Yes Chrissy," came the resigned sigh. She watched him push the wheels of the chair, displeasure visible in the way he pursed his lips.

"Try not to let this get you down, Harrison," she found herself saying, her voice softening. "Watch some of your movies, stay away from markers, and no designing new surfboards." She was even smiling. Gods, how different this man was from the man a few months ago. More and more she found herself remembering life before Tess had died in the accident.

"I'll try. Thank you Chrissy," Harrison nodded his thanks and vanished inside.

"Thank you Dr. McGee," Joe said, offering her his hand.

"Take good care of him," Tina ordered. "He's an arrogant idiot, but he seems to be getting over himself." Shaking her head, she turned and headed back to her car. She shouldn't be getting sentimental over Harrison Wells. She'd only taken him on as a patient because Judy cared so much about him. Treating a dying patient was so much easier when he was an enemy. Now she was starting to care, which made seeing the shell the man had become that much more painful. It hurt to see a ghost of the vibrant young scientist she'd been best friends with so many years ago. Wiping tears away, she got in her car and drove off. She failed to notice the black shadow watching from the treeline.

"I think Dr. McGee is starting to like you," Joe said as he entered the house. Harrison was coming out of the bedroom.

"Chrissy always liked me before the timelines merged," Harrison retorted without thinking. After a moment, he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. No point in renewing that friendship." Letting out a sigh, he turned the wheelchair and headed out back to the garden. "Have you been checking in on Carlton?"

"Cisco said he was," Joe admitted. "Sorry, but I struggle with meta-humans. Trying to deal with other species of metas is just a bit weird for me." He followed the scientist, surprised to find Harrison just sitting on the patio.

"Then I won't mention the meta-lizard Carlton has befriended." Harrison's eyes were sparkling behind the glasses he was wearing and a smile tugged at his lips. His wire framed glasses had broken in the accident so he'd been wearing the clear framed glasses. Without the wires or black frames, he seemed more vulnerable.

"Unless you're talking about the Chameleon, I'm not interested," Joe declared, uncertain if his friend was telling the truth.

"No, nothing so impressive," Harrison said with a smile and a shrug.

"So, you were right about Goldenboy. He was cut off by his rich parents but he managed to convince the Army to give him a ton of money for research on a special suit he was developing. Seems they were less than impressed with his progress and have turned their attention to meta-humans," Joe said, sitting down in a chair next to Harrison.

"So now he's set out to prove that his suit is worthy and meta-humans are not," Harrison stated. Joe nodded, gazing at the garden and not his best friend. "Well, I guess I'll not be much help with that case then." Sighing, Harrison turned his chair and headed back into the house.

Joe sat on the patio, thinking. He couldn't imagine what Harrison was feeling. Everyone else was so busy dealing with their own lives. Even Joe had missed a lot in Harrison's. He could see the difference in his friend's behaviour. Harrison was giving up. Joe had no idea how to get him to keep fighting. Sighing, Joe stood and headed back inside. Maybe he'd figure something out to help Harrison. He'd talk to Iris about it.

In the bushes, a dark shadow moved and seemed to study the house for a moment. After a minute the shadow faded and then vanished.

Joe found Harrison in the master bathroom glaring at the toilet. "Did it do something to offend you?" Joe meant it as a joke, but Harrison didn't smile.

"No. I was just trying to remember what it's like to pee standing up," Harrison answered. Sighing, he went back into the bedroom. Following, Joe tried to read his friend's mood. It was dark, gloomy from what Joe could see.

"Harrison, you can't dwell in the past and you can't give up. You have to fight this illness," Joe nagged. Pinching his lip, Harrison looked up, squinting at Joe.

"Why? Imagine how much better off the city would have been without me. The accelerator would never have been built, no explosion, no metas. Barry's mother wouldn't have died at the hands of Eobard Thawne." He shook his head angrily. "No singularity. No Killer Frost. Ronnie would still be alive, Dr. Stein wouldn't be combustible at times. A normal life Joe. For everyone if I had died in that accident with the rest of my family."

Letting out a long sigh, Harrison headed back out towards the patio. He passed it going in to sit on the deck by the indoor pool. Uncertain what to say, Joe followed. "Hartley wouldn't have attacked you. Iris and Barry wouldn't be fighting with you." Harrison turned his chair suddenly. Joe nearly tripped over him.

"It seems to me I am a curse on this world. This illness is simply the world taking what I owe it." There was anger and frustration in his voice and face. "Why fight the world? I didn't set out to make the world a more dangerous place. All I have ever wanted was to help; for the world to benefit."

Before Joe could speak his phone buzzed. Glancing at it he frowned. He was needed back at work. "Harrison," Joe began, dropping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You may think you're responsible for everything that's happened, but you aren't. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Staring into the water, Harrison slowly nodded his head. "Yes. Stop being angry with Iris. You get one shot at life, Joe. Don't let me be the reason yours is screwed up." Joe considered the words and realized he definitely needed to speak with Iris.

"I'll try," he assured his friend, patting him on the shoulder. "I gotta go." Sighing, Joe headed out, worry about Harrison rattling around in his head. He hoped Iris could help.


	23. Chapter 23 - Leisure Time

**Chapter 23: Leisure Time**

The crowd was roaring. Joe smiled as he followed Iris towards their seats. They'd had a serious talk. Joe had explained Harrison's request and what he'd observed in Harrison. It had disturbed Iris and made her realize just how much the team was missing. It helped that she understood what her dad was feeling now. Maybe they weren't completely on the same page, but at least they were both headed towards it together. As an apology, Iris had gotten them tickets to the football game. Joe didn't know who was playing and he didn't care. He was going out with his baby. Iris had also gotten a ticket for Harrison Wells, but he had declined. After a week in the hospital, he had spent another week recuperating. When Iris had offered him the outing, he'd told her privately that he thought she and Joe deserved the time together. It was just another reason Iris was starting to really like the man. She only hoped that helping heal the relationship she had with her father would help get Dr. Wells interested in life again.

"I can't believe we're here," Joe said, looking out at the crowd.

"Well, we are," Iris said. They found and took their seats.

"I just wish Harrison had come along," Joe mused sadly.

"Daddy, he told me he thought we needed some time to ourselves," Iris told him honestly. She was making a conscious effort to stick to the truth.

"Sounds like Harrison. What he didn't tell you was that he was going to be reviewing all the data we've collected on the Chameleon," Joe said with a smile. "I managed to convince Barry it would be okay to let Harrison help with the Goldenboy and Chameleon stuff."

"Ah. Sports can't drag him away from his science," Iris said with a knowing nod. "Sounds like somebody else we know."

"Actually, Harrison was and still is a pretty good athlete," Joe informed his daughter. "He went to school on a basketball scholarship. Blew out his knee freshman year." It was information Iris had never heard. It surprised her.

"I didn't realize that."

"Yep. He was also a surfer and played rugby."

"Isn't that how he hurt his shoulder?" Iris watched as the the stadium filled. Joe was watching as well and something felt off. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he wrapped his fingers around the Chameleon's beacon. Trusting his gut, he pressed it.

"Uhm, yeah. He got tackled by the biggest guy on the other team. The sad thing, it was just a friendly summer pickup game." Joe looked around, frowning at the number of men in coats and hats.

They fell silent as the players took the field. It happened as soon as kick off started and the players were all running. One by one the players dropped, even those on the sidelines. A murmur of shock and confusion raced through the stadium. There was screeching feedback from the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome!"

Standing in the middle of the field was the lunatic with the suit. The man had been popping up off and on over the last two weeks. Barry had battled with him a few more times but never managed to gain the upper hand. Now it seemed the man had taken things to the next level. Standing in the middle of the field in his shiny gold suit, was the lunatic waving at the crowd as all around them, men dropped coats and revealed guns. Joe's heart pounded in his chest as he looked around.

"I know you are all probably praying the Flash will save you! I'll tell you now, I've arranged a few side games to keep him busy. I'm also blocking all cell phone signals! I am in control!" Several feet away, Joe saw one of the gun toting men vanish into thin air. The gold fiend might have cell phone signals blocked, but Joe's signal had gone through. How much could one meta-lizard do though? Another gunman silently vanished.

"Now, kindly start giving everything of value to my men. As you do, I'll explain a few things to you. You see, I'm certain you're wondering why I'm here. That's simple. I just want to prove I'm better than the Flash. I'm going to prove that this Chameleon fellow doesn't exist. Really? An invisible man? You have to be joking." Everyone could see Goldenboy on the big screen.

"Iris, shit is going to hit the fan. When it does, duck," Joe lectured his daughter. Turning to ask her father how he knew, Iris saw the gunman nearest them vanish. While Goldenboy spoke, a large automated machine gun rose up out of the ground. He was waving around a remote, yapping on and on, not noticing that his men were vanishing.

"Avery," a thousand voices sounded over the loudspeaker. "Avery Ullen," the voices called again.

"Who's saying that?" Goldenboy's face was painted with fear.

"Me." The Chameleon appeared on the field right next to Goldenboy, lunging for the criminal. A moment after revealing himself, Chameleon vanished again. The machine gun went off, pointed towards the man in the middle of the field. At the same time, the fire alarm sounded. People started shrieking as they realized most of the other gun men were gone. The few who remained quickly turned tail and ran.

On the field, Chameleon was visibly fighting with Goldenboy. The machine gun was still firing at them, though the bullets pinged harmlessly off of the metal suit worn by the criminal. Joe watched with worry as the two fought. Goldenboy managed to get the upper hand, pounding down on the Chameleon. Instead of running, Joe watched as the criminal got ready to deliver the killing blow. As the fist came flying down, the Chameleon threw something at Goldenboy and a wave of power erupted out of the tiny object. Both combatants went flying as the wave hit them. From where he stood, Joe saw Goldenboy's suit powerdown. The machine gun fired at Chameleon four more times and then shut down. On the field, the Chameleon struggled to his feet, weaved a little, and vanished. Goldenboy stayed still, apparently defeated.

"Daddy, we need to get down there," Iris said, tugging at her father's arm. She'd been watching as well.

"Yeah," Joe agreed. Together, they started towards the stairwell, intent on helping. As they ran, Joe felt his pocket vibrating. Thinking it was Cpt. Singh or Cisco and Caitlin, Joe pulled his phone out, answering as he ran. "West here!" He listened for a moment, suddenly stopping. "Where?" Looking around, he nodded. "Got it."

"Daddy, what is it?" Iris asked as she tried to get out of the way of fleeing citizens.

"You go get to safety," Joe told Iris. "I have to go do something."

"No. I'm not leaving you Daddy."

"Baby, this could get you into trouble."

"I am not leaving you," Iris declared. They exchanged looks. "I can be just as stubborn as you."

"Fine. Come on." Putting his phone back up to his ear, Joe grabbed Iris's hand and dragged her through the stadium, apparently following directions given to him over the phone. All around them people fled.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Chameleon

_**Greetings folks! Sorry for the delay with the updates. I'm trying to make sure I get this right so my beta, DoctorHarrisonWells, and I have been going over and over each chapter. This chapter contains a major reveal! I hope you enjoy it! As always, comments are welcome! Thanks! - CT**_

 **Chapter 24: The Chameleon**

The mysterious caller guided them into the depths of the stadium. Iris realized they were headed towards a janitorial closet. As they approached, Joe paused looking around, then dragged them both inside. Once they were in, Joe locked the door behind them. "We're there. Now what?" After listening for a moment, he pulled the phone away and looked around. "Help me look," Joe instructed Iris.

"For what?" Iris looked around. The closet was more like an office and supply storage room in one. Iris guessed it might once have been an old locker room before they renovated the stadium.

"You'll know when you see," Joe said seriously. Waving her away, he moved in the opposite direction. Sighing, Iris went to the wall, flicking light switches until she found one that worked. With lights on she walked down the first aisle of supplies, turning and starting down the second. Her eyes widened and suddenly she was running, calling out for her father.

"Dad, I found him!" Kneeling next to the body on the floor, Iris stared at the thing that had saved her life in an alley. "Oh my god." Its chest quivered as if the Chameleon was struggling to breathe and Iris could see blood, red blood, oozing out of holes in the black skin.

"You did?" Joe came rushing over, kneeling next to Iris. "Okay, we've got him. Now what?" Joe listened for a moment and then set the phone down, switching it over to speaker. To Iris's shock and horror, her father reached out, and pulled at the skin on the neck. After a moment he slipped his other hand up and into a slit between the pieces of skin, pulling the skin away with a sickening squish.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Iris had just asked the question as things became clearer. There was pale skin beneath the black flesh, the clear greenish liquid stretching between the two pieces of black flesh as Joe pulled the head piece back to reveal a very human face underneath.

"Joe, did it work?" Harrison managed to cough out as Joe carefully rolled the headpiece up. Once Joe got it to Harrison's eyebrows, the suit morphed so that it looked like Harrison was wearing a knit cap.

"Oh god," Joe breathed as he stared into Harrison's face. "Artemis, what the hell do I do now?"

"He will need to be stabilized before you can move him," Artemis's voice sang out from the phone. "I have disengaged the suit locks so you can remove any pieces necessary. I am reading serious damage to the right side of the chest and abdomen."

"Right." Taking a trembling hand, Joe worked at pulling the suit apart at the chest, revealing the damage. Blood and torn flesh greeted his and Iris's eyes.

"Joe," Harrison said weakly. He was pale, the red stark against his skin as his body trembled.

"Shut up. I'm trying to save your life," Joe snarled. "Iris, I need something to stop the bleeding." Nodding, Iris jumped to her feet, running over to some supplies and pulling out disposable cleaning cloths.

"Here," she said, racing back and helping her father press them into the wounds. "I'll see if I can find some clothes for him. We can't carry him through the stadium like that." Once more she jumped to her feet. As she frantically searched old lockers, she heard her father cry out. Glancing over, she saw that Harrison was seizing, his upper body spasming against Joe's hands.

"I found some jeans," Iris said coming back.

"What the hell," Joe was demanding of his cell phone.

"The neural bridge is malfunctioning causing feedback to be sent directly to Harrison's brain. This in turn is triggering seizures," came the calm reply.

"Never mind," Joe snarled. Iris started working on getting the jeans on over the black Chameleon suit. On the floor Harrison's eyes fluttered open and he grunted in pain as Joe used duct tape to hold the makeshift bandages in place.

"Joe," Harrison gasped out. "I'm s-s-sorry."

"Harrison, shut up." Joe tore a piece of duct tape, put another layer of cloths down and started taping them in place.

"No, Joe. I'm sorry. You have to hear this," Harrison tried again. His eyes were starting to go glassy. "I had to repay my debt. I owed the city." He cried out in pain as Joe pressed harder on the wounds. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well, you die and I'll really make you sorry," threatened Joe. "Of all the foolishly stupid things to do," Joe grumbled.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the truth," Harrison gasped out through the pain. A coughing fit shook his body.

"Damn it Harrison." Shaking his head angrily, Joe grabbed his phone and dropped it into his breast pocket. "Artemis, we're heading to my car."

"Excellent," came the muffled voice from the cell phone.

"Hang on, Harrison." Struggling, Joe started to help Harrison upright. With a grunt of pain, Harrison lifted his head, trying to help. "Let us do this," Joe suggested. As he spoke, Iris moved forwards, taking Harrison's other side. Pausing, Joe removed his coat and with Iris's help managed to get it onto Harrison so that the makeshift bandages and Chameleon suit were less obvious.

"Thank you," Harrison mumbled as they managed to get upright. "Iris, thank you for helping me." He took a gasping breath and Iris felt his hand cling to her.

"You saved my life," Iris said. "Can you walk?"

"No," Harrison managed a shake of his head. "Everything is malfunctioning." They started slowly for the door, the scientist struggling to keep his head upright and hold in cries of pain.

"That's why you didn't notice the knife that night," Iris decided. "You still can't feel your legs." A grunt sounded from the scientist but he didn't answer her.

"We'll put him in the back of the SUV," Joe decided. "I folded the back seats down the other day. You can ride in the back with him." Iris nodded her agreement.

There was still a crowd of people in the stadium. Nobody gave them another look as they exited the janitor's office and joined the flow of people. The fire alarm was still sounding but was now joined by sirens. Moving carefully, the trio joined the flood of people, following it to the exit. Joe saw other police officers moving in taking control. He hoped Harrison had managed to incapacitate Goldenboy. At the moment, his biggest concern was getting his best friend to help. As they rushed through the crowd, Harrison's head lolled forwards.

"Dad, I think he passed out," Iris grunted as the crowd surged up the steps. They staggered a little, struggling to keep with the flow of the crowd.

"Imagine the pain he's in," Joe said.

"Daddy, you knew," Iris accused.

"I suspected," Joe corrected.

"How? I mean, he was in the hospital for part of it," Iris pointed out.

"I don't know all the details," Joe grunted. "I saw the scar on his leg from the knife. He said if I asked he'd tell me the truth. I didn't ask." They made it up the stairs. There were others carrying wounded, making Joe feel better. They'd blend in more easily that way.

Finally, they made it to his SUV. With some effort they managed to get Harrison into the back. There were so many people running around that it was easy for Joe and Iris to go unnoticed. It wasn't until they were starting to pull out that they were stopped. Clenching his teeth together, Joe did the only thing he could. Flashing his badge, he leaned out the window.

"Detective Joe West. I have an injured man here. I'm taking him for medical help," Joe called out.

"Hospitals are overflowing," the young police officer informed Joe.

"Yeah, that's the nice thing about being a reclusive rich asshole. Dr. Wells has his own personal physician at his beck and call," Joe said.

"Harrison Wells?" The young officer spat the name out.

"Yeah. He's in the back. My daughter is trying to keep him from bleeding out." Jerking his thumb back towards Iris and Harrison, Joe wasn't surprised when the young officer stepped up and glanced in at the two in the back.

"Daddy, he's bleeding through the bandages," Iris called out. Shouting in surprise, she pulled away from the body as Harrison started seizing yet again. The young officer leaned closer to watch his eyes widening as he saw the thrashing, pale body. "Dad, the seizures are getting worse."

"Alright, go ahead," the officer said, stepping back and waving them forward. It seemed to Joe the kid was only letting them go because he didn't want to be responsible for Harrison's death. It really didn't matter to Joe as long as they got Harrison to help. Nodding his thanks, Joe carefully pulled the SUV out into traffic.


	25. Chapter 25 - En Route

_**Hey folks! I' m a beta killer. Got the good-bye e-mail this morning. Sorry for the long delay in posting. I had been waiting for input from the beta. That said, I am once more flying sans beta. All mistakes are my own. Thank you for coming back! Hope to finish this up soon as I madly work on the next one in the series. Comments and reviews welcomed! They keep me writing! - CT**_

 **Chapter 25: En Route**

As he drove, Joe glanced back. Things were just getting worse. Harrison was paler, unconscious, and unresponsive. Iris was struggling to hold another cloth in place as another seizure shook the scientist's body. Pulling his phone out, Joe hoped Artemis was still there. They needed answers. "Artemis, what the hell do we do?" Joe shouted the demand as he navigated the road toward STAR labs.

"To reduce the seizures the implant needs to be removed," Artemis answered instantly

"How the hell do we do that?" Without knowing what the AI was talking about, Joe knew it was probably complicated.

"It will be a difficult procedure. With Dr. Snow's help I can get it done quickly enough that we should be able to repair the physical damages and possibly save Harrison's life. However, this will require that my physical component be allowed into the lab."

"Wait, are you saying that you have a way to move yourself around?" Joe couldn't begin to understand everything the AI said. He just had to hope he was at least getting the basics.

"That is correct. If my physical component is allowed at the lab I will easily be able to assist with removal of the implant as well as repairs on Harrison's body."

"Then get your physical component ass over to the lab, now!" Joe glanced back, Iris was still pressing firmly on the wound. "We need to get in touch with Caitlin. Let her know we're coming."

"I am capable of initiating a conference call if you desire," Artemis replied.

"I thought you were going to the lab," Joe demanded.

"My programming allows to me do that while still maintaining contact with you. I am calling Dr. Snow now." There was a pause of silence and then Joe heard the phone line ringing.

"Joe, what's going?" Caitlin's voice carried over the line loud and clear. "The city is in chaos. Barry just finished diffusing the tenth and final bomb planted by Goldenboy. Looks like the Chameleon has dealt with the situation at the Stadium."

"Yes, I know what's happened," Joe declared. "Caitlin, Iris and I are bringing you a patient. The Chameleon was seriously injured at the stadium. One of his partners is on his way to the lab. You're going to have to help him save the Chameleon's life." Joe couldn't say why he didn't just tell them it was Harrison. It might have saved them all some time, but he wanted to make sure the MD knew that she would be treating the Chameleon.

"Joe," Barry's voice sounded over the phone. "Where are you? I can come pick the Chameleon up."

"We're almost there," Joe declared. "Look, somebody or something named Artemis is coming to the lab. Let him, it, whatever into the lab. He'll need Caitlin's help treating the Chameleon," Joe said. In the back Iris was leaning over Harrison's head. A moment later Joe realized she was doing rescue breathing.

"Joe, I don't know how much I can do for a meta-lizard," Caitlin came back on the line.

"Look, Artemis is confident he has a chance of saving Chameleon's life with your help," Joe informed her. "Please, all I'm asking is that you try to help."

"Alright Joe. Come into the garage. I'll have the gurney there and will be waiting for you."

"Thanks, Caitlin. Iris is doing rescue breathing now." Once more Joe glanced back at his daughter.

"Dr. Snow, shall I also meet you at the garage?" The question was posed by Artemis.

"Is this Artemis?" Caitlin only sounded a little surprised.

"Indeed. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. My mobile component is currently en route to your location."

"Are you some sort of machine?"

"The complete answer to that question is rather in depth and complicated. I would be more than happy to answer it at another time. Please direct me to where I should go in the laboratories," Artemis replied calmly.

"Meeting us in the garage should be fine," Caitlin replied.

"Excellent. I am approximately three minutes behind Joe's vehicle. Please have a space prepared for operating."

"Will do. I have to go get things ready." The second line went dead leaving Joe to drive and Artemis to monitor the situation. In the back Iris had started doing CPR, her mind frantically trying to recall all the first aid classes and CPR classes she had ever taken in her life. Focusing on the road, Joe desperately hoped they would make it in time.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Reveal

**Chapter 26: The Reveal**

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco stood waiting in the garage. Cisco had a tray and Caitlin stood next to the gurney. She'd had Cisco load the tray up with anything and everything she could think. Without more information from Joe, she had no way of knowing what to expect. All she knew was that she was supposed to be treating the Chameleon, a meta-lizard. Glancing at her watch, she looked to the garage doors, wondering when they would arrive. As if it had heard her thoughts, the doors started to open, vehicle lights shining in as the doors lifted. Once the SUV was cleared Joe pulled in, stopped and jumped out. The garage door closing once the vehicle was clear.

"Caitlin!" Joe shouted for the doctor. Instantly she raced towards him, following him around to the back of the SUV. "He took several rounds to the chest. Iris has been doing CPR and rescue breathing for the last minute or so." He threw the trunk up and they started pulling the body out and onto the gurney. Iris sitting back and breathing heavily, exhausted.

"Oh my god, it's Dr. Wells," Cisco said as they pulled the wounded man out. The young engineer couldn't believe what he was seeing. How the hell could Dr. Wells be the Chameleon? "Dr. Wells is the Chameleon?" Eyes going wide, Barry raced to the doors and locked them. It had to be a trap.

"This isn't possible," Caitlin protested. Even while she said the words, her eyes swept over the body. She recognized the strange "skin" of the Chameleon and the clear green substance they had assumed was blood was smeared over her boss's chest. "How is this possible? Dr. Wells is Chameleon?" Confusion and amazement filled her face and her eyes sought out the one man who might be able to explain.

"Yes, it's Harrison. We have to help him. He has some sort of implant that's malfunctioning, causing the seizures to be really bad," Joe said. There was a pounding on the doors and Joe looked up. "That should be Artemis, the computer that runs his security. Barry, let it in."

"No." Barry crossed his arms. "I'm not letting one of his creations in here," the speedster added, pointing at Harrison. "If he's the Chameleon that means he can walk and he has powers."

"Damnit Barry, we don't have time for this!" Joe pulled his gun. "Open the door!"

"No. Joe don't you remember what he did to us? To my mom?"

"That wasn't him," Joe protested. "That was Eobard. This man, nearly died trying to save a stadium full of people. This man took a knife to the leg saving my baby girl. This man is not Eobard Thawne." Joe thrust his finger towards Harrison each time.

"Barry, open the door," Cisco added. On the gurney, Dr. Wells coughed wetly, apparently Iris's compressions and rescue breathing had worked as he'd started breathing on his own as they had pulled into the garage. Caitlin was frantically checking injuries.

"Cisco, he's a meta! He lied to us." The look Barry gave Cisco made the engineer feel like the speedster thought Cisco was a fool.

It pushed Cisco over the edge. Cisco stared at the floor, summoning his power. Finally he raised his eyes to Barry. "No. He's not." Throwing one hand up pointed towards Barry, Cisco let loose with a mild blast, knocking Barry out of the way. Stalking forwards, he put himself between Barry and the door. Without looking away from the speedster, Cisco unlocked the door and pushed it open. "I'm the meta Barry. It was my power that stopped the accelerator from powering up, but I would never have been able to do it without Harrison helping me."

On the floor, Barry scooted away from Cisco, surprise painting his face. Something stood just in the doorway. After sending one last glare at Barry, Cisco looked up. "You must be Artemis. Sorry about the delay." Stepping back, Cisco let Artemis inside.

"What the hell," Joe muttered as Artemis entered. "You're human." He was a young man, maybe twenty. He had shaggy light brown hair, stood at least six feet tall, and had Harrison's bright blue eyes. At the moment he was dressed in a pair of old blue jeans, a red and white shirt, and a pair of blue Converse Chuck Taylors.

"I will be more than happy to detail my physical creation at another time," Artemis said. His voice had changed, sounding more like Harrison's, less feminine. "First we need to save Harrison." Rushing forwards, Artemis started checking the man on the gurney as he conversed with Caitlin. "We need to turn him onto his side. I can work as we move. Do you have a scalpel?"

"Here." As Caitlin handed Artemis the knife, Joe stepped up to help turn Harrison. Once he could get where he needed, Artemis started cutting into the suit and the human skin beneath. "Let's get him to the operating room." After patching Barry up so many times, Caitlin had a pretty good medical set up. She only hoped it was enough.

The group rushed to the room, Barry trailing along behind. As they entered the room, Artemis dropped something onto the tray Cisco was pushing. "The seizures should abate. We can begin working on his other wounds. He'll need blood."

"Right. Harrison and I have the same blood type," Joe said. They were removing all of the clothing, stripping the damaged body bare.

"Yes. I know. I have already downloaded the data on his injuries from the suit," Artemis said. He handed the suit remnants to Cisco and moved to a computer. Quickly he typed something in and information started popping up on the overhead.

"There's so much damage," Caitlin exclaimed as she looked.

"Yes, but there are two of us and I do not tire easily," Artemis replied. Looking to him, Caitlin found his blue eyes locked on her. Nodding, she got to work, setting up an IV in one arm and prepping for a transfusion in the other.

"Joe, are you sure about the blood type?"

"Yeah. The hospital used me for some of the transfusions a few weeks ago," Joe told her.

"Good. Barry, Cisco, Iris, unless you're helping, leave."

"I'm helping," Cisco announced. He was too, as he'd already gotten oxygen flowing and had put a non-rebreather over Harrison's face. "Trust me, the blood won't bother me."

"Come on Barry." Taking her foster brother's hand, Iris dragged Barry out of the room. "They have work to do." She didn't look back. She only hoped Barry wouldn't resist. He didn't.


	27. Chapter 27 - Outed Truths

**Chapter 27: Outed Truths**

Much later, Joe was helped out of the room by Caitlin and Cisco. Together they made their way to the cortex where Barry and Iris were waiting. On the plasma a feed of the operating room was open, showing Artemis watching over Harrison and cleaning up from the work they had done. As the trio entered, Iris and Barry stood. A long silence filled the room.

Caitlin broke it. "I don't know." Sighing, she crossed her arms. Her eyes were half-closed as exhaustion tugged at them. "There's a lot of damage. With Artemis to watch over him, he has a chance." Dropping into a chair, she watched the young man on the plasma feed. The stranger had showed no signs of tiring as they'd work. His medical knowledge was complete and he'd wielded the tools of the profession with an expertise Caitlin had not seen before. The only hiccup had been when he'd finished and stood back to examine Harrison's body. It was the first emotion Caitlin had seen from Artemis, a look of worry and fear instead of the cool, clinical, calm he'd displayed earlier.

"Thank you for trying," Joe said. "Cisco, Iris, thank you so much." He shook Cisco's hand and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Artemis said that the chip they had implanted into Dr. Wells's back was what enabled him to walk. It acted as a bridge to carry the nerve signals over the damaged areas of spine. No signals were supposed to be carried back but when Dr. Wells wasn't using the implant it could cause feedback making the seizures worse," Caitlin informed them. "Artemis isn't sure if there's permanent damage or not. If there is Dr. Wells might never wake up." She looked around the group, letting the information sink settle. Barry stood back from everyone, arms crossed in annoyance and frustration. He couldn't forgive Wells and he was struggling to understand everything that was going on now.

"At least we won't have to worry about the blood and cellular deterioration," Cisco said. "I figured out what was causing it. This suit integrates with the body and feeds off the low level electrical currents in our bodies. By using it every night, Dr. Wells was basically killing himself." He shook his head, saddened at what his friend had done. It upset the young engineer to think that if things had gone differently, Harrison might have asked for help and may have avoided being injured.

"He said he was just trying to make up for killing so many," Iris told them. She had blood on her shirt and hands. There was a dazed look in her eyes, as if she wasn't completely seeing the world. "Dad, he said to tell you he was sorry but he hoped you would understand."

Biting his lip, Joe crossed his arms and nodded. Iris could tell her father was trying to control his emotions. "Thanks baby." Wrapping an arm around her, Joe held her close. "Thank you all so much. I just hope it was enough. Hopefully Harrison is strong enough to pull through this."

There was another silence. This time Barry broke it, finally voicing his concerns. "Are we sure we're doing the right thing? Joe, he killed you, he lied to us. He's been running around doing whatever he wants as the Chameleon." He didn't understand why everyone seemed so willing to forgive Dr. Wells.

"No! Damnit Barry. Don't you get it? He saved me!" Anger seemed to instantly fill Joe as he rounded on his son. "I owe him everything right now. You all think you know so much? Well guess what, I know that Harrison injected me with something."

"Yeah, and it killed you," Barry countered. "If the doctors hadn't been there to bring you back-"

"I told him to do it!" Joe roared at Barry. Tears started to fall from the detective's eyes but Joe didn't look away from his foster son. "I could move one fucking finger. One finger!" Angrily Joe held his index finger up. "Harrison came in and started talking to me and I knew he'd understand. I tapped out a message to him! He told me he had been working on a serum to repair his own body." Joe was trembling as he struggled to keep what little calm he had left. Locking his gaze intently on Barry, he tried to make the young man understand. "He said if it didn't work, it would probably kill me. I didn't want to live like that, Barry. I told him to give it to me. I would rather be dead, than some lump in a bed you two would have to take care of for the rest of my life."

"Then why didn't he tell us?" Barry shot back. Disbelief and fear filled his face. Fear that everyone else was right and he'd helped punish an innocent man.

"Because I asked him not to tell you. I was ashamed. I was selfish." Finally Joe turned away, emotion pouring out of him with his tears. "I didn't even think of what it meant to Harrison. Now here I am, walking around as if nothing ever happened."

"Why doesn't he just use it on himself?" Barry asked desperate for a way to alleviate his shame and horror.

"It was made from a mixture of components he isolated from the blood of a meta that died fighting you," Joe supplied. "He had enough for one dose and he used it on me. He gave me back my life and settled for using that damn chip that nearly killed him." Muscles in Joe's cheek flexed and he wiped tears angrily away.

Silence fell, collapsing in on the room. Not looking at anyone else, Iris stepped up and wrapped her arms around her father. In a painful change of roles, she held him the way he had her when Barry had been hurt. His tears soaked her shoulder and she rubbed a hand in circles on his back.

Realizing just how much pain Joe was carrying around, Cisco stepped forward and patted the detective gently on the shoulder. "It's okay Joe. This isn't your fault. We're all to blame. I asked Dr. Wells not to tell anyone about me. I stayed quiet when he took the blame for my power. I put that damn 'suppression cuff' on him." Tears were streaming down Cisco's face too, and in a moment of complete vulnerability, Joe hugged him, hard and tight. "If we'd been nicer to him, he might have trusted us with all of this."

"I'm sorry to break up such an emotional group," the soft voice came from the doorway. After a moment, Artemis stepped inside. "I wanted to let you know that Harrison is stable. If you'll permit, I'll watch over him a while longer." His blue eyes studied the group intently as if he was trying to understand all the emotions flying around. Something about the way he held his arms at his side made him look more like Harrison.

"Of course. But, what are you?" Caitlin walked over to him, staring intently at him. He calmly returned her gaze.

"I am an artificial intelligence created by Dr. Harrison Wells and Dr. Tess Morgan twelve years ago. This physical form is an autonomous unit Harrison created by combining technology with organic material."

"So he made you from himself," Barry muttered. The young speedster was still struggling with his own emotions. A mix of anger, regret, and horror were swirling around in Barry's chest making him feel sick to his stomach.

"Incorrect," Artemis replied. "My genetic component was derived from a unique DNA sample Harrison had from a deceased individual." His voice was devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"You look a little like him. Like Harrison," Joe said. Joe felt like he'd seen Artemis somewhere before and not just because of the young man's resemblance to Harrison Wells.

"A portion of the genetic component of my benefactor was derived from Harrison." Artemis seemed to wait calmly as Joe processed, translated, and reprocessed the statement.

"The baby Tess lost in the accident," Joe said. "The accident that killed her in our time but only killed their baby in this one. That's where he got the DNA for you. You're him."

"Only physically. My intellect is more complicated," Artemis replied. "While this form is mostly human, it requires less nutrients and rest than most. I am not completely human and I am still connected to the computer components housed within Harrison's home."

"It was you in the Chameleon suit," Joe realized. "When Harrison was in the hospital."

"That is correct. He was injured in his battle with the metal-meta, Tony Woodward, and didn't manage to teleport the full distance home. Instead he ended up in the woods. Carlton notified me of Harrison's condition and I made sure he was stabilized before following his instructions to help him fake the motorcycle accident."

"Cause he had to explain the injuries," Joe supplied. Artemis nodded agreement.

"Please be assured, I maintained physical contact until you and Mr. Ramon were on sight. I watched over all of you until EMS arrived."

"Why didn't Dr. Wells just tell us what he was doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Would you have let him?"

"No."

"Yeah. That's why he didn't talk to us about it," Joe said with a sigh. "Will he be able to use another implant to walk?"

"No. The implants work but only on individuals who have not suffered cranial damage to the degree Harrison has. Now that it is removed, he will not be able to have a new one implanted. Nor will he be able to use the suit. If the city is in need of a Chameleon, I can function in that capacity."

"Why not just have you be the Chameleon all along?" Iris asked.

"Harrison felt he could not repay the debt by having me do his work. He cited the necessity that the 'dirt be on his hand' for it to be proper penance for what he has done and what the man who was him in your timeline did." There was a painful silence as the team realized that Harrison had taken up the responsibility for Eobard's actions as well as his own. Silently, Artemis turned and headed back to tend to his patient.

"Guys," Barry said, finally speaking. There were tears on his face. "I owe you all, a huge apology. Especially Dr. Wells."

"He prefers Harrison," Joe muttered. It earned him some looks. "I'm just saying. You want to do right by him? Start by calling him Harrison."

"Okay," Barry agreed. He looked to Caitlin. "What else can we do?"

"Nothing. All we can do is wait." The silence returned and filled the room again, stretching out. A long sigh slipped from Cisco's lips and with a nod, he turned and followed Artemis back.

"I'll sit with him first," the young engineer declared.

"I'm coming with you," Joe added, stepping up. They left the room, allowing the silence to rule supreme over the three remaining occupants.

 _ **Yep, that's it, the end. I know, death to the author. I'm working on the next story now. I've run into a bit of a block but am hopeful that I can finish it soon. Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride and I hope you've enjoyed! -CT**_


End file.
